The Father's return
by 6-4 pilot
Summary: When the Seeker of the Spurned returned again, this time in his physical form, he brings a warning concerning Karla. That a dark group plans to use her to revive one of the oldest threats to the Age of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **This a separate story from my other Dark Soul story because I felt like this own deserved it's own standalone story.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Ringed City**

* * *

In the ruins if the Ringed city, a figure was praying to the remnants of the purging moment. After finishing his prayer, he walked over to the remnants of a skeleton. He kneeled before it and spoke.

"Thou will be avenged, my dear." Said the figure before taking off.

* * *

 **Firelink Shrine**

* * *

Karla hummed to herself as she saw the Ashen one practicing with the weapon that he had that Lord of Cinder make out of the soul of the dragon that he had slain in the Ringed city. Making a grunt of approval, he placed it in it's scabbard before walking over to his thief friend. They exchanged some friendly chatter before the thief asked the Ashen one to allow him to go to Lothric. After some convincing, the Ashen one allowed him to go, which the man was overjoyed with. Karla frowned as the thief made his way out of the shrine and on his journey to Lothric castle. He should know that no thief has ever made it back from Lothric castle because of the Wyverns, knights, and other monstrosities that would convince even the most insane person to never venture there for the purpose of plundering. Unless…he wanted to die.

" **A pity."** Thought Karla as she lowered her head. **"I quite liked that man.** " She was about to read the pyromancies tomes that the Ashen one gave her when said person was walking to her.

"Was there something that you wanted from me, Karla?" Asked the Ashen one as he looked at the heretical sorceress.

"Nothing of the sort." Said Karla as she looked at the man, clad in the armor of dragon worshippers, an armor that served him well after he acquired it. "What would make you say that?"

"Greirat." Said the Ashen one. "He saw you looking over at our conversation." Karla cursed before looking at the Ashen one.

"I merely wished to overhear." Said Karla. "It's quite boring here, with nothing to do."

"You could speak to the others." Suggested the Ashen one, causing Karla to laugh.

"And who should I talk to?" Asked Karla. "I'm a child of the Abyss. Who would want to speak with me willingly?"

"Me." Said the Ashen one as he sat with Karla in the crevice that Karla had claimed for herself. "I speak to you willingly."

"For my sorceries and what I can teach you that the others refuse to teach." Said Karla. "Nothing more."

"No, I speak with you because you're one of few allies and friends that I made on this forsaken journey." Said the Ashen one as he held her hand. Karla simply looked away.

"You would not consider me so if you knew what I had done in my life." Said Karla as she took her hand away. "I did some terrible deeds that cannot be absolved." The Ashen one just stayed silent. She never went into detail of what dark deeds she did. All he knew was that she was ashamed and regretted them.

"Karla, whatever it is you did, I swear to you that I would not think of you differently if I learn what you had done." Said the Ashen one, causing Karla to scoff.

"Don't you have one last lord to bring back?" Asked Karla. "Go back to your journey and bring his ashes back." The Ashen one just sighed before getting up and leaving for Lothric castle. As he was leaving, Karla felt a bit of regret for speaking to him like that. The only friend that she had made in her life and she pushed him away when he was trying to be friendly. Sighing to herself, she laid down and tried to go to sleep. She didn't need sleep, like every undead, but it was something that she enjoyed. It helped her detach from her miserable life.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Lothric castle**

 **Much later**

* * *

The Ashen one rolled out of the way of a Crystal soul spear as it flew past him. He then charged at the mage, who was already casting another spear. Just before she could cast it, the Ashen one let loose a series of slashes from his new katana. Barely surviving that series of attacks, the mage received a final slash to the throat, killing her. After doing the deed, the Ashen one laid on the ground, a bit exhausted. Between, the Crystal sage in the Grand archives of Lothric, the cursed books, the various knights, gargoyles, and the recent trio of undead that he had fought against, he was tired to the point of collapsing. After recovering, he walked inside the tower room that the trio of undead were guarding from him. To his wonder, he found an elevator in the room. Cautious, he went over and pressed the pressure plate, which allowed the elevator to go down. Relief filled him when he saw the elevator went down near the entrance the Grand Archives. He knew because he recognized the area that led to the Grand Archive. Soon he approached the bonfire near the area and began to rest, feeling rejuvenated instantly when near the bonfire. After a few moments, he got up and took the elevator back up so he can face prince Lothric and collect the final ashes needed to help link the first flame. Upon arriving, he was instantly surprised to see a figure waiting for him. The figure, to his shock, was the same one as the spirits that he faced on his way to the Irithyll dungeons and the Ringed city. The Ashen one was about to draw out his new katana when the figure just held his hand.

"Wait." Said the figure. "I wish to speak." The Ashen one just stayed silent, hands still on his sword. "I understand that you'll be skeptical. After all, you faced people who wore my armor and have no way to tell who the real one is. Allow me to gain your trust." With that, he grabbed his weapon, a katana, the same one that the spirits from the Irithyll dungeon entrance and the Ringed City wielded, and tossed it near the Ashen one. Starring at the tossed sword, the Ashen one let go of his sword, a bit willing to hear the man out.

"What do you want?" Asked the Ashen one as he starred at the man, ready to fight in case the man proved hostile. The man just sighed before speaking.

"You have something of mine." Said the man. "Or rather someone." The Ashen one just stayed silent, guessing who it was.

"Karla." The man just nodded in confirmation.

"I don't doubt your skills, unkindled one." Said the man as he began to pace around the room. "But I'm taking her away."

"And why should I trust you?" Asked the Ashen one. "She's one of my friends."

"Because it's for your safety, your other friends, and the entire world." Said the man. "And that's all you need to know." The man then brought out a crossbow and pointed it to the Ashen one. "Now do what I say and I'll let you live."

"I'm afraid not." Said the Ashen one as he drew out his katana. "I won't give you Karla." The man just sighed before firing his crossbow at the Ashen one, who dodged before it could be fired. Then he rolled toward the man before unleashing a barrage of slashes. Just before the Ashen one could deliver another one, the man rolled away before rushing to grab his sword. Not wanting him to grab it, the Ashen one fired a dark wave at the sword, preventing him from grabbing it. Now regretting his decision to throw his weapon away, the man threw a black firebomb at the Ashen one, forcing him to jump away. As the Ashen one jumped away from the firebomb, the man grabbed his sword and charged at the Ashen one. Seeing the man come at him, the Ashen one raised his shield to block the incoming attacks. After surviving a third slash, the Ashen one was suddenly hit by a cross bolt, causing him to jerk in surprise. The man then used this to slash at the Ashen one several times before the Ashen one had managed to kick him away and rolled back to take a dose of Estus from his flask. Looking back at the man, the Ashen one saw that he was panting in exhaustion from his barrage of attacks as well as his wounds.

"Just surrender." Said the Ashen one. "You can't win."

"Never." Said the man as he charged at the Ashen one. "I won't let my daughter be used to resurrect the father."

"What?" Asked the Ashen one in shock, lowering his guard a bit. He then raised his shield to block the man's attacks. After rolling away to avoid a cross bolt to the leg, the Ashen one backstabbed the man before kicking him from his blade. As he got up, the Ashen one let loose two slashes to the torso before following up with a stab to stomach. As the man began to fade away, the man spoke one last time.

"You can't protect Karla from them." Said the man. "Only I can." He then faded into nothing. The Ashen one just starred at the spot where the man had faded away before going back down to the bonfire. He needed answers.

* * *

 **Firelink shrine**

* * *

The Ashen one was walking down to Karla's little crevice when he heard her grunting in pain. Concerned filled the Ashen one as he rushed over to her and saw her thrashing in her sleep. Worried, the Ashen one grabbed Karla and began to shake her. Soon, Karla stopped moving and her eyes opened.

"Oh, Ashen one." Said Karla as she saw him holding her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"You were thrashing in your sleep." Said the Ashen one as he let her go and sat in front of her. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing of your concern." Said Karla stubbornly, making him sigh. "Is there anything you want from me? A tome of pyromancy or miracles that you wish for me to decipher and teach you."

"No, I want answers." Said the Ashen one, surprising Karla. "Do you know a man in knight armor. One that wields a large katana and a crossbow." Karla stiffened a bit before relaxing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Karla.

"Don't lie to me Karla." Said the Ashen one. "This knight confronted me while I was on my way to prince Lothric. We fought and eventually he spoke your name. He also claimed that you're his daughter." Karla then looked away from the Ashen one. "Is this true?"

"Did this knight say his name?" Asked Karla, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"No." Said the Ashen one.

"Can you give me a description of the armor he wore?" Asked Karla. The Ashen one did so, detailing his armor as best he could. After hearing the last detail, Karla just sighed. "The man that you faced is an undead like you, one that has been alive for thousands, maybe tens of thousands." She then looked at the Ashen one. "His name is Alva, Seeker of the Spurned. And he's been searching for me for quite some time."

"For what?" Asked the Ashen one. Karla just hugged her knees and brought them to her chest.

"For vengeance." Said Karla. "You see, I…killed my mother when I was young." The Ashen one looked shocked at this but let her continue. "I don't know what came over me, but I used one of my dark sorceries against her and slain her. My father took it hard and left me to fend for myself for some time. Eventually, he found me and tried to kill me. I've been on the run from him since." She then looked at the Ashen one. "And it seems that you're dragged into this as well. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Said the Ashen one. "I've taken longer sidetracks from my quest and faced far greater foes than an old knight. But can you tell me why you killed your mother and why your father would want you dead along with some information about him."

"I don't wish to talk about my mother so please don't ask me." Said Karla. The Ashen one just nodded, understanding her reasoning. "As for my father, wouldn't anyone want to murder the one that killed one of their loved ones, even if it was another loved one? For information, I don't have much in the way for his fighting style. It's changed over the years. However, I do know that he used to be a knight for a saint. One day, this saint had acquired a sickness that no one knew the cure of, so my father searched far and wide for a cure. I don't know the details exactly, but along the way, he met my mother and that he failed to save the saint. My father and mother eventually married and had me."

"Did you all have a good life?" Asked the Ashen one.

"For a time." Said Karla. "But eventually, it was destroyed when I killed my mother." She then looked away. "Now you know of one of the dark deeds that I committed, one my greatest sins. Do you have anything to say. Are you going to slay me?"

"No." Said the Ashen one, causing Karla to look at him in shock. "Karla, I've done some horrific things in my journey for the lords of cinder and I probably did the same in my past life, so if you think I'll treat you any differently know than what I did before, then you are wrong. You're one of the few friends I have left. And besides, I doubt that you received much love in your life when people found out what you did. I don't want to add to that list. You obviously regret what happened, Karla. That, along with the warnings about your dark sorceries and how dangerous they are, shows me that you are a good person." Karla just starred at the Ashen one in shock.

"You're…not lying, are you?" Asked Karla as she placed a hand on the Ashen one's helm. Though she couldn't see his face, she felt that he was telling the truth and that he truly didn't think of her differently.

"No, I'm not. Even if I don't know how many dark deeds you did in your life, I won't treat you any differently than I do now." Said the Ashen one. Hearing that, made Karla tear up a bit, but she refused to cry. Instead, she just hugged the Ashen one. Grateful that he wasn't treating any differently than before.

"Thank you." Said Karla before looking at the Ashen one. "You have no idea how long I actually wanted someone to know and treat me the same. I knew it was a long shot, but to actually have someone accept me, despite what I have done. It's…nice."

"You're welcome." Said the Ashen one. "Now, about your father, what should I do with him?"

"For now, just fight him. He'll keep coming back until you give me up." Said Karla. "The downside of having an undead as an enemy"

"True." Said the Ashen one. "What about just talking with him? Can I end this peacefully? He said that he wishes to protect you."

"Don't believe him." Said Karla. "When I tried to speak with him a few times. All of them ended with him trying to kill me. Sometime he says it was for the good of the world, other times it was to protect me." She said this with a scoff. "He's too far gone. All he cares about is avenging my mother and killing me."

"Do you mind if I…"

"Kill him?" Said Karla. "No, I don't. He's not the man he used to be. Kill him as much as you like."

"I see." Said the Ashen one before getting up. "Just know Karla, I won't give you up to him. I lost too many people on this journey already." Karla just nodded her head in thanks before watching him leave. As he left, Karla placed her hands over her chest, feeling her beating heart.

"You truly are a knight." Said Karla. "Like the ones of old."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Somewhere**

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a group of undead were praying and chanting to a pile of items on a table. The items ranged from weapons, like a scythe, to simple pieces of papers containing miracles or pyromancies. The one undead that was in front of the rest soon got up and spoke to his compatriots. He wore some knight armor of unknown make and wielded a sorcerer staff.

"The time is soon upon us." Said the undead. "Soon, the father will return to this world and spread the abyss. We only need the final shard. Despite recent setbacks, we have finally found it. Our warriors will bring it here and we'll be finally be able to return the great father." After some cheers, the man began to give out orders to his companions. He soon returned to praying.

"Dear father. You shall return." Thought the undead as he prayed.

* * *

 **If anyone hadn't guess, the story will have Karla as a main character as well as having one of the most common theories about her as her backstory, but with my own twist at the end. And also based on the title, one can assume that Manus is also coming into play, but how? That will be up to you all to decide. Write what you think will happen in the review section and what you predict will happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **NoloxJexting- She's not a fragment of Manus, you are correct at that. Hopefully the explanation in this chapter makes some sense why the cult is after Karla. If not, then apologies. As for Zullie and her path, that will be explained along the way.**

* * *

The Ashen one drew a deep breath as took he collected the ashes of the prince Lothric. As he did so, he thought about the princes last words.

"Mark my words, Ashen One... You remain among the Accursed." Said Lothric before dying. What did he mean by that? Was he simply trying to trick him or was he one to something. Before the Ashen one could contemplate more, he heard footsteps. Upon turning around, he cursed out loud. Walking up to him was Alva. Upon seeing Alva, the Ashen one gripped his sword again. Seeing the Ashen one was ready to throw down again, Alva just rose his hand.

"Wait." Said Alva. "You must listen to me."

"After our last encounter, I believe not." Said the Ashen one as he drew out his sword, ready in case Alva tried to pull anything.

"Please, I know that you don't trust me, given our last encounter, but let me speak." Said Alva, holding his hands in the air. The Ashen one just starred at Alva before lowering his sword. Doing a nod of thanks, Alva began to speak.

"As you know, I attacked you during our last encounter." Said Alva. "That was because I didn't believe you were strong enough to protect her. To deal with her in case she…" Alva stopped for a moment before continuing. "But now I see that you are truly capable of protecting her from those who want to use her."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Ashen one as he sheathed his sword. Alva just paced around the room.

"There's a cult that originates from the lands of Oolacile." Said Alva. "At least that's where I believe they came from. This cult is devoted to a powerful being that, had he been allowed to thrive, may have ended the Age of Fire long ago. Do you know of the being I speak of?" The Ashen one just stayed silent. "I didn't think so. This being is called Manus, Father of the Abyss."

"Father?" Said the Ashen one, curious. "So, is he the creator of the Abyss?"

"I don't believe he is." Said Alva. "I believe he merely helped spread it in the lands of Oolacile. Anyway, he was slain long ago by a knight of the gods and his influence ended." Alva then stopped. "But things in this world don't just stay dead. Upon his defeat, Manus's souls fragmentated into various pieces. Eventually, those pieces became their own entities. Ever since they did, they toppled kingdoms, spreading the abyss, and brought misery to the world."

"And Karla is one of these things?" Asked the Ashen one in confusion. "But she is your daughter. How could she be one of these fragments?"

"She is my daughter, yes." Said Alva. "But her mother was one such fragment. I don't know what Karla told you, but her mother is a fragment of the abyss."

"Is she now?" Asked the Ashen one, curious.

"Yes. I'll get into detail later, but just know that we eventually did marry and had Karla." Said Alva. "Now she's dead and I wish to reconcile with my daughter. For not being there when she needed it the most."

"If so, why did you try to kill her when you two first meet after so long?" Asked the Ashen one, detecting the hole in Alva's confession. Alva just sighed to this.

"That wasn't me." Said Alva. "That was someone disguised as me. Which brings me to another thing we must discuss. The cult that I mentioned before is trying to resurrect Manus. I only discovered them ten years after my wife's death. They've been gathering the fragments of Manus in an attempt to resurrect the monster. I've been trying to stop them, but it's been fruitless. They've been able to collect all the fragments except one."

"Which is your wife." Said the Ashen one. "So, what does Karla have to do with this?"

"Its complicated." Said Alva. "While she isn't a fragment of Manus herself, she had inherited some of his power from her mother. Her mother must have known this as she spent a considerable amount of time with Karla." Alva then sighed. "They're training was hard at times, but I saw that Karla enjoyed spending time with her mother. It was a good life. But it ended tragically when Karla killed her mother."

"I know. She told me." Said the Ashen one. "She also said that you abandoned her."

" ***Sighs*** You're right on that account." Said Alva. This caused the Ashen one to grip his sword in anger. "I know it means nothing, but I regret it. I was too depressed to realize that I was neglecting my daughter and it cost me her. But enough of me, we need to discuss about the now. As I said before, the cult has all the fragments of Manus except for Karla, who has…, let's say taken some of Manus's power from her mother. Without that last bit of power, the cult can't resurrect Manus."

"Say I believe you." Said the Ashen one. "What do you plan to do with Karla."

"Hide her and, if necessary, kill her." Said Alva, enraging the Ashen one. "I know that your friends with Karla, but she must be slain in order to preserve our world. And killing her is the best way to do it."

"You're mad." Said the Ashen one. "You speak of filicide so casually that I'm beginning to think that Karla's real father died a long time ago."

"I know that it seems that way, but it must be done." Said Alva. "I won't let my daughter be used to resurrect Manus."

"If you don't wish it, then how about actually doing something to prevent it, like destroying this cult." Said the Ashen one.

"I would if I could, but they're main base is so well guarded that it would be suicide to go in and destroy either them or the fragments of Manus they've collected." Said Alva. "I'm sorry but killing or hiding Karla is the best way." The Ashen one just clenched his fists. Seeing this, Alva sighed. "If you want Karla to live, then help me hid her. Your shrine won't be enough to protect her. So, listen to me." Before Alva could speak more, the two undead sensed something approaching. Turning around to the entrance to the grand room, they heard the sound of metal boots approaching. Soon, the two spotted a group of knights approaching them. The knights wore armor that the Ashen one had never seen before. Relatively thin armor with a strange helmet that protruded from the sides and had red gems on said protrusions that look like demonic eyes. Some knights had halberds. Others had axes or swords, but all were similar in that they all seemed to have a sorcerer staff piece embedded on the weapons. Seeing them, Alva drew his sword and crossbow before going near the Ashen one.

"Those knights are part of the cult that wishes to resurrect Manus." Explained Alva as the group converged on the two. "We'll continue our conversation later, for now we have to deal with them." Though reluctant to trust Alva, the Ashen one agreed with him and drew his sword.

"Anything I should know?" Asked the Ashen one as the two were getting ready for a fight.

"Yes, their weapons are capable of being a catalyst for utilizing sorceries." Said Alva. "Meaning they can use them as both weapons and a staff."

"Great." Said the Ashen one sarcastically, watching the group carefully. There were six of them against just him and Alva. Not good odds. Before anyone could move, the two knights with halberds raised their weapons and fired souls arrows at Alva and the Ashen one, who both had to roll out of the way to safety. The remaining four then charged at the two, splitting up to take on both of the undead. Just as the Ashen one finished rolling, an axe tried to slice his head off, forcing him to roll again to avoid it and a sword to the throat. After doing another roll, the Ashen one backed up as his axe and sword wielder charged at him with the halberd wielder casting spells at him. After backing up a third time, the Ashen one rolled toward the axe wielder and slashed at his stomach, which was followed by two more slashes to the chest. Before he could do more, the sword wielder came at him and tried to attack him, but the Ashen one brought up his shield and kicked him away after blocking his attack. After stabbing the axe wielder in the gut and stabbing him in the throat, he got out of the way from a soul spear that was casted from the halberd wielder. As he fought the sword wielder, he saw Alva holding his own against his opponents with some difficulty, having already dealt with one of his opponents.

Before he could do anything, the Ashen one was suddenly hit by a soul arrow, which was soon followed up by a series of slashes from the sword wielder. After the 2nd slash, the Ashen one, fortunately, managed to get out and retaliate with a series of slashes of his own, which ended with stabbing the man in the neck. With his 2nd opponent down, the Ashen one charged at the halberd wielder, who, upon seeing him charging at him, reinforced his weapon with magic before charging at him. As the two closed in, the halberd wielder swung at the Ashen one, once he was in range. Unfortunately for him, the Ashen one had dodged this attack and got behind him, which allowed him to back stab him. After kicking the man away, the Ashen one let out a furry of attacks as soon as the man got up. After dealing the final blow, the Ashen one looked to see Alva firing a cross bolt at his halberd wielder through a chink in the helmet, allowing the arrow to pierce the helmet and killing the man. As the man fell to the ground, Alva walked over to the Ashen one, panting in exhaustion. Seeing that Alva was wounded with multiple sword and axe wounds, the Ashen onehanded Alva his Estus flask before taking a sip of his own. After Alva drank from the Estus flask, he gave it back to the Ashen one.

"Thank you." Said Alva. "Now about Karla…"

"I refuse to allow Karla to be taken by you." Said the Ashen one. "If you wish to take her, then you'll have to go through me." Seeing that the Ashen one was refusing to listen to him, Alva sighed in frustration.

"Don't be a fool, unkindled." Said Alva. "I want Karla to have a normal life in this forsaken world, but it must be done." Seeing the Ashen one clutching his sword, Alva sighed in frustration again. "Seeing that you're unwilling to move with the idea of killing Karla or leaving her with me, then I propose we just hide her while we deal with the cult. Once the cult is dealt with, I swear to leave Karla alone."

"I thought you said that it was suicide to engage the cult's main base?" Asked the Ashen one.

"It is." Said Alva. "By myself, but with you, we may stand a chance."

"What about Karla?" Asked the Ashen one.

"If you wish, we can leave her in the Firelink shrine, endangering your other companions and friends." Said Alva. "Or…we can take her with us to one of my safehouses. She should be…moderately safe."

"Why wouldn't the shrine be a safe haven for her?" Asked the Ashen one, crossing his arms. "It's relatively secure."

"That was what an old friend of mine said before the cult killed his king." Said Alva. "That king was as secure as you can get. Constant patrols and only those with permission can see him. Around 50 knights were at his side at all time, yet all that proved useless when the cult killed him, acquiring a fragment of Manus in the process. Believe me Ashen one." Alva then walked up to the Ashen one, only an inch apart. "Your friends are in danger as long as Karla is there. So, unless you want them to be in danger, we're taking Karla with us. Do you want them to be in danger again? After all they've been through?" The Ashen one just looked down, thinking about his friends. Most, no all of them, would probably be fine with it, having got used to it during their life. But he didn't want to put them in more danger than needed. Plus, the shrine was one of the few places left in the world that was considered safe and he wanted it to stay that way. It was his and his friends home and a home should be a place where one can feel safe. Then there was the promise he made to Eygon about Irina. Sighing to himself, he looked at Alva.

"You better not make me regret this." Said the Ashen one. "How can we convince Karla to join us?"

"I don't know." Said Alva. "That will be up to you." The Ashen one just sighed again.

"I know how, but you need to swear to me." Said The Ashen one before grabbing his sword. "If Karla is harmed by you, I will make you regret it."

"Then let's hope that you're as skilled as I think you are." Said Alva. "If you are, then Karla will make it out of this alive." Alva then sighed. "Once you're ready, go to Irithyll. I prepared a bonfire there that'll take you to my hideout. It's in a church. Once there, we'll discuss our plan. Just be sure that Karla is there." With that Alva began to leave the massive chamber. Once he was out of his sight, the Ashen one walked to the bonfire that appeared after he defeated the twin princes. After lighting it, he teleported to the Firelink Shrine.

* * *

 **Firelink Shrine**

* * *

Upon arriving at the shrine, the Ashen one made his way to Karla. Along the way, he told the Firekeeper that he'll be gone for a while but will return to commence their plan on letting the fire fade. The Firekeeper acknowledged this and told him to be careful on his journey. After nodding his head in thanks and buying some items from the shrine maiden, he made his way to Karla. To his surprise, he found her humming to herself while holding her chest, softly enough for no one to hear her over Andre's work. Raising an eyebrow at this, the Ashen one walked over to her and sat next to her, who stopped upon seeing the Ashen one.

"I take it you heard me?" Asked Karla, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes." Said the Ashen one. "You should do it more often."

"Don't be absurd." Said Karla. "Who would want to hear a child of the Abyss sing?" Shaking his head at her usual excuse, the Ashen one looked at Karla. "Is there anything you wish to speak to me about?"

"Yes." Said the Ashen one. He made himself comfortable before looking at Karla. "I need you to come along with me." Curious, Karla rose an eyebrow. "There's something that needs to be done and you have to stay close to me."

"Why?" Asked Karla, suspicious. The Ashen one just sighed. Might as well tell her now.

"After I acquired the last of the cinders of lord, I spoke with your father." Said the Ashen one. Karla tensed at that. "It was tense, but in the end, he convinced me to travel with him to the lands that used to be Oolacile. With you." Just as he predicted, Karla glared at the Ashen one.

"Why would you do that?" Asked Karla, a bit angry at this. "I told you to ignore whatever he says, yet you ignore that and decide to trust a madman."

"I know." Said the Ashen one. "I would have ignored his words and fought him, but a group of knights came and attacked us. He fought them alongside me. After we defeated them, he told me that, in exchange for letting you live and stay with me, I'll help him defeat this cult. He also said that he'll leave you alone for good."

"And what makes you think this group of knights were not on his payroll or something?" Asked Karla. "Don't trust him."

"The thought had crossed my mind." Said the Ashen one. "But these knights had weapons that were able to cast sorcery, something no mercenaries for hire would have. And I doubt that Alva would have been able to find such weapons and give them to mercenaries." The Ashen one then sighed. "Please Karla, trust me. I don't want to force you to do this." Karla just looked down.

"Don't force me to do this, Ashen one." Said Karla, hurt a bit. "I'm indebted to you, so I must do what you say, but please don't make me do this. I rather read divine tomes for the rest of my life than spend time with that man."

"I know." Said the Ashen one before he held Karla's shoulders. "Just trust me on this Karla. If he's correct, then we need to go. You see, there's this cult in the former lands of Oolacile that intends to resurrect a being called Manus." Karla widened her eyes at that. "You know about this being?"

"Yes." Said Karla. "My mother told me about this being. Said that he was powerful and could have brought the Age of Dark had he survived his encounter with a knight of the gods. She also said that he may return one day."

"Well, if Alva is telling the truth, then that day may be coming soon." Said the Ashen one. "According to him, there's a cult in Oolacile that is trying to resurrect Manus and they're near to completing this goal. They just need you." Karla looked shocked at this before looking down again. "Karla, I don't like this anymore than you, but it seems that this cult needs to be stopped." Karla just stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Will I have to be near him or speak with him?" Asked Karla, resignation in her voice.

"No." Said the Ashen one. "Only when necessary, of course. And I'll be there if you need me." Karla sighed upon hearing this.

"When will we leave?" Asked Karla.

"After I acquire a few weapons and gear." Said the Ashen one. "I'm sorry Karla, but I feel that this needs to be done."

"Don't worry." Said Karla. "I'm used to things not going my way." The Ashen one stayed silent before holding Karla's hand.

"Karla." Said the Ashen one, making her look at him. "I vow to you that I'll keep you safe. Both from this cult and Alva. I promise." Karla blushed a bit at that before taking her hand away.

"Just do what you need to do and do it as quickly as possible." Said Karla. "I don't want to be anywhere near that man more than I have to."

"I understand." Said the Ashen one before getting up. "And Karla, we need to speak more about what Alva said to be while on the road." Karla sighed at that before nodding. Once the Ashen one was gone, Karla looked down, a bit hurt that the Ashen one was working with her father.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Irithyll**

* * *

"Here it is." Said the Ashen one upon seeing a bonfire that was in the church of Yorshka. Karla just nodded as she watched the Ashen one look around for any traps. Once done, he went over to the bonfire.

"Do you wish for me to go first?" Asked the Ashen one.

"Go ahead." Said Karla as she starred at the bonfire. "I'll catch up." The Ashen one looked reluctant to leave Karla alone, but nevertheless did it. Upon touching the bonfire, the Ashen one immediately disappeared, going to whatever designation it was taking him. Karla took a deep breath before going to the bonfire. Just as she was about to touch it, she wondered if the Ashen one was deceiving her. Working with her father to earn some rare weapon or item for his journey. She immediately shook her head at the thought. The Ashen one would never do that to her or any of his friends. She was sure of it. He was just too nice. Plus, he was too considerate of her feelings to do such a thing. He had her loyalty and could have forced her on this trip. And, yes, he kind of was forcing her, he at least tried to comfort her on it and vowed to keep her safe, things that he didn't need to do, but did anyway. Eventually she touched the bonfire and was transported to gods knows where.

Unbeknownst to her, statue in the church immediately transformed into a knight upon seeing her departure. This knight wore the same armor as the ones that fought against Alva and the Ashen one.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Said the knight. "I must inform lord Arias of this." With that the knight brought out a homeward bone before teleporting out of there.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

* * *

Upon arriving in whatever place the bonfire took her, Karla immediately saw the Ashen one talking with her father. As she was walking she saw that the three were in a forest somewhere.

"I warn you, if all this is just a trick to get Karla alone with you, you'll regret it." Said the Ashen one.

"It's not a trick." Said Alva. "I assure you that this cult is real and you'll see it in time." The two were about to continue when Alva saw his daughter. "Karla." Alva then turned to his daughter. "How…are you?"

"Fine since the last time you tried to kill me." Said Karla, crossing her arms. Alva winced at this, but refused to show any weakness. "I hope that this will be quick. I rather miss the crevice that was my home."

"Then be prepared to miss it for a while." Said Alva. "There's some things that need to be done before we can move in on the cult. For now, follow me to my safehouse." With that, Alva began to lead them to his safe house. Eventually, the three made it out of the forest and to an abandoned village.

"This is the closet I can make a safe house without the cult being alerted to my presence." Explained Alva as the three made their way to the center of the village. "They don't know about this village as it was abandoned as soon as it was made. The inhabitants killed by some hollows."

"Convenient." Said Karla as the three entered a two-story home in the center of the village. Upon arriving, Alva turned toward Karla.

"You will stay here and remain here until I say otherwise." Said Alva. "You should be relatively safe here."

 **"*Scoffs*** I doubt that, very much." Said Karla as she sat on an old chair. Alva just shook his head before going to the Ashen one.

"When you're ready to leave, meet me outside." Said Alva before leaving. Once he was gone, the Ashen one walked to Karla.

"Do you believe he's telling the truth, about this cult or of his version on what happened?" Asked the Ashen one. On their way to Irithyll, the Ashen one told Karla of everything that Alva had told him, from the cult to his version of what happened. Needless to say, Karla didn't believe it.

"I don't believe him." Said Karla. "He had too many opportunities to explain himself for me to forgive him or even trust him." She then looked at the Ashen one. "Keep an eye on him. I have a feeling that he'll betray you."

"Don't worry." Said the Ashen one. "I've handled much worse beings than him." With that the Ashen one walked away, leaving Karla alone. As soon as he left the house, he immediately walked to Alva, who was waiting some distance away.

"I assume you're ready?" Asked Alva.

"Yes." Said the Ashen one. "What do we need to do first?"

"We need to acquire two talismans." Said Alva before he started to pace around. "You see, one of the greatest problems I had in taking down this cult was because there's a magic barrier surrounding the area, where I believe that the cult is at. This barrier can't be penetrated or broken through. Only if one has a special talisman, can they go through the barrier."

"How did you come across this information and what is so difficult in getting one?" Asked the Ashen one, wondering how this was problematic for Alva.

"For the first question, I merely interrogated a cult member for this information. It was bloody." Explained Alva. "As for the 2nd, each talisman is bonded to a certain person, meaning we can't just kill one of the cult members and take their talisman. We need a pair that aren't bonded to anyone."

"And where do we find some of these talismans?" Asked the Ashen one.

"Being undead has its perks." Said Alva. "Over time, I managed to discern the identity of one of their talisman makers. I also managed to find out that he isn't as loyal to them as the others. If we could liberate him from them, I'm sure we could persuade him to make some talismans for us."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Asked the Ashen one, a bit skeptical with this plan.

"No, but I'm sure we can persuade him to do it." Said Alva. With that, Alva started to move. "Coming?"

The Ashen one just shook his head before going with Alva, wondering if this was a good idea or not. Meanwhile, Karla was looking at the departing figures with concern. Not for Alva, but for the Ashen one. Her only true friend.

"Please be safe." Said Karla. "I don't wish to lose you."

* * *

 **For the members of the cult with weapons that cast sorcery, let me explain. I believe that, since Oolacile was so focused on sorcery, I believe that they made weapons capable of casting sorcery. And since this cult is based around Oolacile, I managed it wouldn't take long for them to find such weapons and use them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **CrowSkull- Those are interesting ideas. I"ll think on them. Also yeah, we need more from Karla, who strangely isn't given much a role in stories in Dark souls fanfics. Anyway, the Ashen one is using the Drakeblood set. That armor has served me well ever since I got it. Well balanced and everything.**

Warpandall **\- Oh yeah, I was honestly shocked that Karla doesn't have at least one story dedicated to her.**

* * *

"Tell me, Alva. How exactly will we find this talisman maker?" The Ashen one asked as Alva led him to a large clearing in the forest.

"Simple. We give him a gift. You brought that katana, correct?" Alva asked. The Ashen one simply nodded. "Good. If I recall, I sensed a powerful presence in that sword. Something ancient. A true ancient dragon."

"You would be correct in that regard." The Ashen one said as he brought out the Frayed blade, the sword that he acquired from the soul of Midir. "I acquired this blade from the soul of a dragon. One that had succumbed, or was nearing it, to the Abyss."

"Perfect. There is no way that the cult wouldn't find such a sword to be appetizing. It has the power of both the Abyss and a dragon within it."

"So, you mean to trade this sword for the talismans?" The Ashen one asked as he eyed his sword. The blade had served him well in the short time that it had been with him. To have it just taken away like that seemed wrong to him. Still, if it will help Karla, then he'll willingly do it.

"Indeed." Alva said. "I know of the general location of the talisman maker and his home. We just need to show him this blade and he'll come running to us."

"And how will that help us? For all we know, he'll take the blade, run away, and inform his allies." Said the Ashen one, skeptical of the plan.

Alva just waved his hand. "Oh, just let me handle it. I have ways to make him cooperate. Just place the sword in the middle of this clearing. He'll be drawn in with the sword's power. We just have to wait until he comes."

Not satisfied with the answer, the Ashen one just walked to the middle of the clearing and placed his sword there. With the sword out in the open, the two knights sat near the edge of the clearing and waited. Looking at Alva, the Ashen one began to speak. He needed to know more about Karla's father and his true objectives. And if he's a threat to Karla.

"Tell me. Why did you leave Karla? What happened that made you do so?"

Alva just sighed before speaking. "To be honest, it was because I was a stubborn fool. When I heard that my wife had died, I was a broken mess. I drank and was quick to anger. And sometimes I took my frustration out on Karla. She was in her teens when this occurred, just so you know. She tried so hard to help me through it, but I just pushed her away, blaming her for taking away my wife. Then one day, I just flat out accused her of being jealous of her mother and that was the reason she killed her." Hearing that shocked the Ashen one before it turned to anger and disapproval. Before he could say anything, however, Alva continued.

"We…weren't on good terms after that. She avoided me as much as possible and I can't blame her. I had accused her of killing her own mother out of jealousy. ***Sighs*** Later, an old friend of mine came and asked for my help. I went with him to wherever we needed to go, both out of a need to forget about my wife and to avoid Karla."

The Ashen guessed where this was all leading to. "And that's when you discovered the cult's existence?"

Alva nodded at that. "Correct. And I vowed to bring them down to prevent their resurrection of Manus."

"For what reason?"

Alva then turned toward the Ashen one. Even though he couldn't see Alva's expression due to his helmet, the Ashen one could feel the anger emitting from Alva. "My wife. They desecrated her grave, in search of her soul. Eventually, they found it. They then tried to go after Karla, but I got to her before them. And, in order to get her to leave quickly enough, I…tried to kill her. Eventually, she used her magic to teleport out of there, leaving me to fend for myself." Alva then sighed, anger leaving his system before being replaced with regret and sorrow. "Since then, I tried to acquire more information from the cult, eventually learning what I know of them now. After learning their purpose and how they'll acquire it, I vowed to prevent them from ever resurrecting Manus. So, I tried to prevent them from acquiring any more fragments of Manus, to no avail. Which leads to today. With you and I trying to destroy this cult so my daughter can live a peaceful life."

The Ashen one just stayed silent, processing all this, before speaking.

"I can see why Karla despises you. You made some terrible decisions. And you treated her like dirt after your wife died." Alva just nodded, full of regret. "I can't say I approve your actions, but I understand them. Doesn't mean I agree with them."

"You shouldn't." Alva said. "And if I'm honest, I would be on the same boat with you. I was a fool at that time, full of grief and anger. And we both know, that anger and grief can make people do stupid things that they regret later on." The Ashen one just nodded. "Anything else that you need to know?"

The Ashen one nodded again. There was plenty he needed to know about Manus and his fragments "Yes, how come there weren't any other fragments? Did they all eventually form their own person? Or did some remain fragments of a soul without their own consciousness?"

"No, they all eventually formed their own person." Alva explained. "I don't know how or who did it, but, one by one, the fragments were all hunted down and killed, their souls used to create weapons, armor, spells, miracles, and the like. Making it easier for the cult. Much easier to steal a weapon or a piece of paper than a person."

Before the Ashen one could speak again, the two heard the sounds of someone arriving via the rustle of the bushes. The two knights got ready and hid. Eventually the two spotted, a pot belied man making his way to the Frayed Blade. The man wore a simple brown rope and was bald. His mouth watered as he inspected the blade.

"Amazing." The man said in awe. "The powers of both the Abyss and those of an Arch dragon. What a find." The man was about to take it when Alva rushed toward him and tackled him. As Alva was holding the man down, the Ashen one grabbed his sword and looked at the two.

"You must not be too bright in order for you to fall for that." The Ashen one said as the man was recovering. Once he did, he looked at the two knights in fear, probably caring about his life.

"What do you want?" The man asked. Alva just got up and pointed his sword at the man, making him gulp.

"We need some talismans for your cult's hideout." Hearing that, made the man widen his eyes in shock. He soon started to laugh. Once he had finished the man looked at them like they had a death wish.

"Are you insane? You two must have a death wish if you want to go to the city of Oolacile."

"You can say that. But you will make us those talismans."

"And why would I do that?" The man asked. He got his answer when Alva began to dig his sword at the man's throat.

"Do so and I'll let you live. I'll even let you keep that sword." Alva then tilted his head toward the Frayed Blade. "I bet that sword is worth a great deal to your masters." The man just looked at the Frayed Blade before looking at Alva.

"You're insane." The man said seriously. "Those lunatics will tear you both apart once they detect your presence in the city. They're fanatical in their devotion to the Father of the Abyss."

"We know." The Ashen one said as he looked at the man. "But we must still try." He then gently pushed Alva off the man, who did so reluctantly, before helping the man up. After doing so, he sheathed the Frayed Blade and held it out for the man. It was obvious to him that diplomacy was needed for this situation, not brute force. "Will you please make two talismans for us, so we can end this cult before they revive Manus?"

The man looked at the blade, then the two knights, before looking at the blade again. Suddenly he sighed and began shaking his head.

"As I said, you both are insane. But if you're wanting an early death, then I suppose I can make some talismans for you two for that blade." Nodding his head, the Ashen one gave the blade to the man, who took it eagerly. Examining the blade again, he motioned the two knights to follow him. As they walked, the Ashen one spoke with Alva again.

"You didn't need to be so violent with the man." The Ashen one said, disapproval in his tone. "We just needed to be polite with the man. And look, he's given us what we want." Alva scoffed at the ridicule he was getting from the Ashen one.

"Please. He merely did so because the other option would have been torture. He merely chose the one that will benefit him the most, which involves him acquiring your sword and leaving without too many injuries."

The Ashen one just shook his head at this before looking back at the man that was the key to their mission's success. As they walked, the Ashen one made a note to ask Karla her side of the story. There was no way that he was trusted Alva enough to think that he was telling the whole truth. For now, though, he'll help him with taking down this cult. Eventually, the three were upon a large rock in the forest. Using his skills in sorcery, the talisman maker revealed that the rock was hollow, and a flight of stair appeared that led underground. As they followed him, the Ashen one noticed that Alva's hands were always on his weapons, as if he suspected that the talisman maker would betray them. Shaking his head at this paranoia, the Ashen one quietly followed the man as he led them to his home. In it was a simple forge in a small living room, and 3 other rooms. Putting down the Frayed Blade, the man looked at the two.

"You sure about doing this?" The man asked. "You're going to your deaths." Upon hearing that, Alva aimed his crossbow at the man, making him sigh. "Crazy fools. Alright fine. Let's get this over with." With that, the man began to gather the materials required. With the necessary materials gathered, he began to forge the talismans. As this went on, the Ashen one walked over and spoke with the man.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior." The Ashen one said. "The man has suffered much because of the cult you serve."

"Who hasn't?" Grunted the man as he worked. "Crazy bastards have made a lot of enemies over the years. Frankly, I'm surprised that they're still around. They've attacked nobles and kingdoms, ones with large armies and influence." Hearing that made the Ashen one pause for a moment.

"I see. I suppose that just speaks about their skills in battle or hiding."

"More on hiding, son There aren't that many, you see. If I had to guess, there's just around a hundred and fifty of them. Shouldn't have been hard for an army to wipe them out, even with them having sorcery on their side. Though, I suppose you got the land to thank for that." The Ashen one just stayed silent as he processed this.

"Is there anything special about Oolacile that could assist the cult in their continued existence?"

"Myths and rumors, son." The man clarified. "They can be quite powerful things if used right. Oolacile, you see, got this reputation of being haunted. After the fall of Manus, and give or take some centuries after his fall, several kingdoms have tried to reclaim the land for all the sorcery it held. Unfortunately for them, there are some things here that have taken out anything they've sent. Relics from Manus's time."

"Will they be a problem?"

"If you stumble upon them, yeah. They'll provide a challenge to you both. Hope you like a challenge." The Ashen one just nodded, already used to facing difficult opponents during his travels.

"So, why are you with this cult? You don't seem too loyal to them if you're making these talismans for us."

"Caught that, eh?" The man said before sighing. "Honestly, I used to be loyal to them, back when I was just a lad. Later on, however, I began to see that they're all insane lunatics. They think bringing back Manus will bring the Age of Dark. And maybe he will, but I reckon it'll be in a bad way. I mean, look at Oolacile and what happened to it."

"I assume its in ruins?"

"It's basically a ghost town." The talisman maker explained. "Only the cult and whatever creatures they created as a sign of their worship of Manus or were there since Manus fell. If this is the age of the Dark they spat about, then count me out." The man then sighed before looking at his work. "Should be finished soon. Just need to put the magic in them and you both will be good to go for your little suicide mission. First off, though, I need a sample of your blood. The both of you."

"I assume the talisman's work via fusing them with someone's blood?" The Ashen one said as he held out one of his hands after removing some of the armor on it.

"Damn right." The man said before cutting the hand a bit and placing a small bowl underneath where the blood is dripping. Once a few drops spilled into the bowl, the man withdrew it and began to do the same process with Alva. After he finished, the man placed the two bowls near the finished talismans and turned toward the two knights. "Alright, if you two don't mind, I would like to be alone to do the rest." Hearing this, Alva immediately objected.

"I don't think so." Said Alva, his hand near his sword. "You do it with at least one of us watching you." The man shook his head at that.

"I don't recommend that. This is a complex sorcery to do and I need to be at my utmost best in order to pull it off. If even one step goes wrong, then the talisman won't work against the barrier, making it worthless. Besides, even if I let you watch the process, how do I know you'll not try and kill me when I'm at my weakest."

"Then you'll just have to trust me. Besides, how do we not know that you'll attempt to purposefully sabotage the talismans." Alva said, not backing down.

"And how would you know that I'm not trying to sabotage the talismans?" The man argued. Alva just stared at him.

"You didn't think I haven't thought of that before I came to track you down. I know enough about the talismans to know if you're trying to intentionally mess up or not." The two then engaged in a staring contest for a few minutes until the talisman maker sighed.

"Fine then. But only one of you can watch. We need someone out in guard in case anyone tries and comes down here. The cult has, as of late, been suspicious of my lack of faith." Alva just nodded at that, finding it acceptable. He then turned toward the Ashen one.

"Stay here. I'll take of this." With that, he left with the talisman maker to another room. With them gone, the Ashen one looked around the forge room, wondering what to do. Deciding to simply browse the home, the Ashen one began to look around the room he was in and beyond. Once he was done browsing the living room, the Ashen one opened the doors to the other two rooms. One was, of course, a bed room with a simple bed and table with writing utensils on it with some paper and ink. The other room, however, caught his eye.

It was a small room with a small selection of books in it with a table. Going inside, the Ashen one began to browse through the books, hoping to get some information about the cult. Going for the bigger books first, the Ashen one began to skim through it for any useful information. To his growing disappointment, he only found some information about some basic information about the cult and Oolacile. As he passed through book after book, he eventually stumbled onto a book that was thinner than the rest. Opening it, he saw that the pages contained information about spells that he hasn't heard of. Thinking that Karla could use it, he silently tucked the book into his person. He was about to leave the room when he heard a thud coming from the room that Alva and the smith took. Concerned, he rushed in, only to see Alva standing over the smith's fading corpse.

"What did you do!?" The Ashen one demanded as he rushed toward Alva, shocked at his actions.

"Making sure that no one will betray us." Alva said as he gave the Ashen one his talisman. "We can't take any chances."

"You didn't need to kill him!" The Ashen one said as he looked at the ground.

"We can't take any chances." Repeated Alva as he looked at the Ashen one. "He served his purpose and so he was a liability. Even if he wouldn't have betrayed us, whose to say the cult wouldn't figure out eventually. I practically saved him from a life of torture." Shaking his head in disbelief, the Ashen one got out of the way of Alva who began to make his way out of the home. "Take anything you want from here, you may never get another chance." Once he was out in the surface, the Ashen one just starred at the entrance before following.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Abandoned village**

* * *

Karla was humming to herself as she was waiting for something to happen. She was used to boredom back at the shrine, but now it was unbearable for unknown reasons.

" **Perhaps I should try and practice my sorcery."** Thought Karla as she began to conjure a black fireball. Passing it between her two hands, she was about to toss it somewhere when she heard the door to the house she was in open. Dissipating the fireball, she went downstairs to see the Ashen one and Alva walking up to her.

"I assume you succeeded?" Karla asked.

"We did, but Alva killed the man." The Ashen one said, looking at Alva. Karla wasn't surprised to hear that. It sounded like something her father would do.

"It was necessary." Alva said. "We can't afford to leave any witnesses." Shaking his head, the Ashen one decided to change the topic.

"When should we move out?" the Ashen one asked.

"Soon." Alva said. "For now. Lets rest. We'll need it." With that Alva went upstairs to start a fire. Once he was gone, the Ashen one motioned Karla to follow him, which she did. They soon left the house and went to another one. Once inside, the Ashen one closed the door and locked it.

"I assume you want to talk to me about Alva?" Asked Karla.

"Yes." The Ashen one said. "He told me his side of the story. I want your verification that what he said is true. Or at least some of it." With that he began to tell Karla what Alva had told him. Once he was done, Karla was in thought.

"What he said is true." Karla said. The Ashen one was a bit surprised at this. He thought that Alva would lie a bit in order to gain sympathy from him.

"You're certain?" The Ashen one asked.

"Indeed. He has no reason to lie then. However, I don't know his true reasoning for trying to kill me for the first time, so you're on your own for that." The Ashen one nodded before asking a question.

"I assume this doesn't justify his actions later in life." Karla just scoffed.

"Of course. That man has tried numerous times to kill me. Even if what he said is true, that someone else was impersonating him, there were a few times that I sensed that it was indeed him. Not to mention, he did some despicable things to people that I know of personally." Hearing that made the Ashen one sigh. Of course there was something else.

"What did he do?"

"Well, a long time ago, I was in this little village. Trying to have a normal life. It worked for a time and I was…moderately satisfied."

"A village? Was it an undead village?"

"No. One that contains those that don't have the undead curse. A village of the living." The Ashen one paused at this.

"How did you escape persecution then?" The Ashen one asked, knowing that the living did not take kindly to those with the undead curse. He heard stories of how the undead would be escorted off to asylum away from the living, never to see the light of day again.

"It's not too difficult to hide among them if you know how." Karla explained with a smirk. "All I had to do was hide my mark and not die. Of course, I also had to hide the fact that I was versed in the dark arts, though that wasn't hard as well. I simply needed to avoid casting spells in front of people and avoid wearing my hat. The living isn't as perceptive as the undead when it comes to those who can use the dark arts. Anyway, moving on, it was a peaceful life. I was the victim of advances from several lustful men, but I wasn't bothered too much." The fact that Karla was hit on by other men annoyed the Ashen one a bit, but he wasn't bothered by it too much. She was an attractive woman after all. "It was all well and good, but later on there this man." She then donned a faint smile. Seeing it made the Ashen one raise an eyebrow. A former lover?

"This man…he and I first met when he stumbled upon my home. He was one of the village's hunters. He was out with his young brother when they barged into my home. At first, I wanted them to leave, but the brother was wounded, likely from a wild animal. He was wounded badly and would have died if I hadn't intervened. His wounds prevented him from going to the doctor of the village in time. So, I treated him as best as I could. It wasn't much, but I did stabilize him. They had to stay for the night, though. While his little brother was sleeping, he and I engaged in conversation, thanking me for saving him and such. It soon devolved into basic questions about ourselves. Eventually, we had to go to bed, him because he needed it and me in order to hold the ruse that I'm wasn't undead. Day came and the two left, thanking me one last time. I thought it would be the last time I would meet them and I was wrong." She then donned a sad expression on her face. "Sometimes I wish it so." The Ashen one just stayed silent, allowing Karla a moment to recompose herself. Once she did she continued.

"I thought that would be the last time we ever encounter each other, but I was wrong." A few weeks later, we encountered each other again. I was out harvesting for my home when we meet each other. He was hunting alone as his brother was still recovering from his wounds. At first, I wanted to leave and not encounter him again, but he, unfortunately, spoke first. He said he was still grateful for my help in saving his brother's life. That he wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me. He then asked if I wanted to accompany him with his hunting, said he wanted the company and that he'll pay me if I did so. I saw no harm in doing so, so I accompanied him." That caused the Ashen one to raise an eyebrow.

"You accompanied even though he didn't know that you had skills in sorcery?" Karla just chuckled a bit.

"He promised that we'll stick to more safer hunting ground and that he'll protect me from anything should we encounter anything dangerous." It was, for the most part boring and uneventful. We collected a few rabbits, but that's about it. On the way back, he began to engage in conversation with me. I indulged him, giving him short and to the point answers to his questions. Like before, it evolved into just pleasant conversation. I…began to open up to him." She then held herself. "It still gives me chills.

"Why?" The Ashen one asked. "Shouldn't you be happy at such a thing? A legit friend."

"You don't understand. I never made a friend ever since my father ousted me." Karla asked. "And this was several hundred years after that event. I was rusty and I didn't know how to continue our conversation. Fortunately, before it got awkward, the village was in sight and I said my goodbyes. Regretfully, he grabbed my arm and asked if I wanted to spend more time with him at a later date. I don't know what compelled me. Perhaps it was his eyes, the way they provided me comfort and assurance. Or maybe it was how genuinely his voice sounded. I accepted and we began to meet more frequently." She then let go of herself. She then let out a small smile. "Eventually, he managed to break my outer shell and allowed me to open up again. We spent many days under trees or having a small picnic together. Eventually, one night when we were looking at the moon, I looked at him and I kissed him on the lips." Hearing that caused the Ashen one to stare at her in shock, never expecting Karla to do such a thing. Once the shock was over, the Ashen one felt something brewing inside him. It was something akin to anger, but it wasn't the normal type of anger he usually felt. It was more…personal. Sensing his change in emotions, Karla let out a small smirk.

"Jealous, are we? Ashen one." Karla asked. To his credit, the Ashen one just looked at her, his armor masking his emotions. But not to her, she felt his flustered emotions.

"I…believe so." The Ashen one said, embarrassment in his voice. "Moving on, I take it he was special to you from then on." Karla just nodded.

"Yes, from that day, we spent more time together. Eating dinner with each other and his family. It was a…good life. Until my father came." She then frowned in sadness, causing the Ashen one to dread on what she had to say.

"What did he do?" Karla just sighed.

"One night when I was coming over to the hunter's house for a visit, my father came. He overpowered them all and held them hostage while I was on my way. When I arrived, I saw my father, his sword at the neck of my lover. I sensed it was indeed him. I was about to cast a spell on him when he pressed his sword to my lover's neck, causing him to bleed. That caused me to stop. When he saw that I wasn't going to kill him, he told me to leave and never return. I was shocked at the request and I had the gall to demand why." She then clenched her fists. "He must have seen something in my eyes, showing him that I wasn't going to leave and he knew the reason. He then slit my lover's neck before killing the rest of his family. I was too shocked at what he did to stop him from leaving. Once I recovered, I rushed over and cradled my lover's corpse. I don't know how long I was there, crying." The Ashen one just stayed silent, shock in his systems. Once enough had departed for him to move again, he went over to Karla and held her. At first, Karla tried to push away, but she eventually embraced the Ashen one, finding comfort in his cold armor. Once a few minutes passed Karla let go and looked at the Ashen one.

"Thank you." Karla said. "I needed that."

"If you don't wish to continue, then that will be fine with me." The Ashen one said. Karla shook her head.

"No, you need to know at how far my father is willing to go to achieve his goals. That wasn't all." She then turned angry, but not at the Ashen one. "It wasn't enough for him to murder my lover and his family, but he told the village elder that I killed them and that I was an undead witch. Apparently, that was enough for him because the village then tried to kill me. I was forced to abandon my home and be on the move again. Five years of peace and a shot of being happy again…just gone. Because of him." She then started to tear up. "I hated him before, but now I loathe him. I can never forgive him for what he's done." The Ashen one just stayed silent as Karla looked at him with fury. He had never seen Karla this angry before and, frankly, it was terrifying. Once she calmed down, the Ashen one spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Karla. If I'd known that, I'd never have you come along on this trip." The Ashen one said.

"Don't be. He would have forced me to come along, anyway. Better to do it in my own free will than being forced to do so. Besides, I have you to look after me." The Ashen one just recoiled back a bit at hearing that, surprised to hear that.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Karla just nodded. With that, the Ashen one looked around before speaking again.

"Karla. While I know much about your father, and how much you despise him, what about your mother. What was she like?" Karla just adopted a sad expression before speaking.

"She was…distant. Don't get me wrong, she loved me and Alva very much. She just expressed it through her actions and her teachings. Its very likely it was because of her affinity with the abyss."

"You must have loved her."

"I did indeed." Karla said with a small smile. Something that the Ashen one found beautiful to look at. "She taught me everything I knew and helped me control my powers. How to prevent them from going out of control. But it proved naught when…"

"It's okay. Let's move on." Karla gave a nod to show her appreciation of that.

"Do you know anything about Oolacile?" The Ashen one asked.

"Not much. You likely know as much as I do. All I know is that Manus was defeated by a knight of the gods and that he was the reason it fell in the first place." Karla said. "What history it had is gone. Lost to time. A pity too. It was a land of powerful sorcery. The spells that fool taught you is a mere taste compared to what Oolacile can teach people. If the rumors are true that is." Deciding it was a good time now, he brought out the book he got from the talisman maker's home. "What is this?"

"It's a book containing spells." The Ashen one said as Karla opened it, examining the spells. "I thought you might want it."

"Intriguing." Karla said as she looked at the spells. "There are spells here that even I haven't heard of." She then looked at the Ashen one. "Once I'm done deciphering these spells, I can teach them to you. Even though you're a horrid spell caster." The Ashen one just deadpanned at Karla.

"Very funny." The Ashen one said. "I'll be on the lookout for more."

"Do so." Karla said as she put away the book. "And if you can, find me some history books on Oolacile." That caused the Ashen one to look at her in curiosity.

"Why?" The Ashen one asked, wondering why she asked such a thing.

"Because I grow bored." Karla said plainly. "It would be nice to do something other than reading spells books. Even if it is more reading."

"Very well." The Ashen one said. "Let's get going before Alva gets suspicious."

"Oh goody." Karla said before she followed the Ashen one.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"Are you certain?" The cult leader asked as the knight that had spotted the Ashen one and Karla using a bonfire reported his findings to the cult leader.

"Positive. The final piece is on the move. To where, I have no idea, lord Arias. What are your orders?" After a few minutes, he got his answer.

"Prepare our defenses. I have a feeling that they're coming here. To stop us." Arias said. The knight bowed before leaving. Once he left, Arias went somewhere. Eventually, he walked inside a large cathedral-like room with a table at the end of the room. The table contained the weapons and parchments that were made from the souls' fragments of Manus. It took so long for them to acquire the all, but it was worth it. They just needed the final portion of his soul to fully restore him to his former glory. Kneeling before the table, he began to speak. "Oh great, Manus. The time is nearly upon us. Give us guidance on how to return the last of your power." At first, nothing happened, but soon the items on the table began to stir. They started to turn black and were emitting a black mist that poured over and began to fill up cathedral-like room until everything was black. Arias remained calm as this happened, having seen it happen multiple times. Once nothing but darkness remained, Arias heard the voice that many would only dream of hearing. The voice of the father.

" **I'll deal with my granddaughter. You deal with the knights. In time, I'll drain her off my power and I'll be able to reform myself. But should these fools prevail in preventing me from acquiring her, then I'll have a special surprise for them. For now, though, kill those knights."** Manus said in a thick, raspy voice. " **But if you manage to bring her here on your own, it will be appreciated."**

"Understood." Arias said. With that the darkness faded, returning everything to normal. With that out of the way, Arias got up and left to give his orders.

* * *

 **Late at night**

* * *

Karla was fast asleep when she began to hear voices. She tried to ignore them as best she could, but they grew louder and louder until eventually, she woke up, gasping for air. Looking around, she saw nothing. The Ashen one was standing guard with Alva, not needing sleep as most undead. While she was undead like them, Karla did indulge in sleeping every now and then. If only to avoid the reality of her life. Thinking about those voices in her mind, Karla decided to tell the Ashen one about them in the morning before trying to go to sleep. She didn't hear the voices again, but she will again in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The Ashen one was staying silent as he watched over the village, he, Karla, and Alva were holding up in until the time came to attack the cult. As he watched, he looked over to Alva, who was sharpening his sword. He looked at the man in anger and disgust. What he did to Karla was sickening and distasteful. And as much as he wanted to put his sword in his throat, he couldn't. He had a feeling this cult was too dangerous to take down alone and he didn't want to bring Cornyx or Patches into this. His friends had enough troubles in the past for him to burden them with this. He then watched Alva get up and walk over to him.

"Your shift is over, I'll take over now. We'll leave once the sun rises." Alva said before standing watch over the village. Nodding his head, the Ashen one left to go talk to Karla one last time before he left for this mission. Finding the room that she took for her own use, he opened the door.

"Karla, I just wanted to talk to you before I leave for this quest." The Ashen one as he looked at Karla, only to stop upon seeing her holding herself. Her figure on the bed. "What's wrong?" Karla just looked at him with scared eyes, something that shocked him as he never saw her afraid of anything, even when he came to rescue her from the jailers.

"Ashen one, may you come over here for a moment." Said Karla, her eyes pleading for him to do so. Still shocked, the Ashen one went over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong, Karla?" Asked the Ashen one as he worried for his friend. Karla simply looked at him, her eyes both sad and pleading, before speaking.

"Last night, I heard voices during my slumber. They told me to join this cult you're about to face. To help bring about the return of the father. They kept persisting for me to do so, their intensity growing until they just stopped." She then held herself. "They left after that, but what they said scared me." The Ashen one waited a few moments before speaking.

"I'm guessing now that you believe Alva now." Karla just nodded, having believe Alva was just exaggerating the threat of this cult to get her here, but now she knew the gravity of the threat.

"Yes, while I have no love for the Age of Fire, whatever this cult is doing must be stopped. Otherwise the Age of Dark will become an age of cruelty and fear." She then sighed. "That being said, I don't want you to do it." The Ashen one recoiled back in shock at that.

"Why, Karla? I've faced greater dangers than this cult. Why do you doubt my abilities now?" Karla just took his hand, grasping it with a tenderness that the Ashen one thought she didn't possess, before speaking.

"I don't doubt your skills, Ashen one. I'm merely concerned for you. The voices said that if I don't help resurrect Manus, they'll turn you into a mindless hollow. I don't want that to happen. You're too…important to me." The Ashen one just stayed silent as Karla bit her lip. "Normally I wouldn't worry too much about you, god knows how many times you died in your quest, but these voices… I sensed great power in them. Power that may surpass those that you faced before. When I sensed the power they had, it gravely concerned me." She then looked at the Ashen one with concern and worry. "Even though I don't want you to do this quest, I won't tell you to forego it, you're too stubborn for that, but can you promise me to be careful. I can't lose you like my mother or my past lover. I don't think I can take another loved one dying or turning hollow." The Ashen one nodded at that.

"I promise." He then used his other hand to hold Karla's right cheek. "I promise to come back sane after this. Then after that, I'll go back to link the fire and we'll all live a quiet and peaceful life together." Karla just flushed upon hearing that. Though she knew that he was referring to everyone in the shrine, her heart fluttered when he said so because of their intimate position.

"Thank you." Said the Karla, giving him a small smile. The same one that he found charming to look at. "You've always been kind and considerate of me, Ashen one. It would be quite a shame to lose someone like you. We need more people like you." She then placed her forehead on his helm, making his flinch in surprise before embracing her. "Please keep your promise to me, Ashen one. Otherwise I'll do terrible things to your hollowed body." Laughing a bit at the threat, the Ashen one said he will before leaving her alone. Once he had closed the door, Karla placed her hands at her heart, feeling it.

" **Could I be…falling in love with him?"** Thought Karla as she pondered on her feelings a bit more.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Forest**

* * *

"I assume we're on our way to the cult, correct?" Asked the Ashen one as the two made their way through a forest.

"Correct." Said Alva as they made their way. "Once there, you must conserve your Estus as best as you can. We don't know how many soldiers they have or how strong they are. You may even be out of Estus by the time we get to the halfway point of our mission." The Ashen one agreed, having learned to never use his Estus unless it was absolutely necessary. Soon, they stumbled upon a crater with a pathway leading somewhere. Watching Alva, walk on the pathway, the Ashen one followed. As they walked, the Ashen one looked at Alva, disgust filling him as he looked at the man.

Despite willing to work with the other knight, the Ashen one was still disgust with Alva and his actions. His killing of Karla's lover and his family was completely unnecessary and it caused the people of her town to chase her away. Even if he excused that by saying the lover was a cult member, it didn't excuse the fact that he made her life miserable again and ruined another peaceful life of hers. Finally, they reached a cave, the entrance completely dark. Alva stopped inches before the entrance and placed his hand in front of him. Sure enough, an invisible barrier prevented him from proceeding further. Grabbing his talisman and placing it on his neck, the barrier suddenly let him through. Following the man's example, the Ashen one put his own talisman on his neck and went through the barrier, feeling nothing as he passed through it. With that done, Alva brought out a stick and a bottle containing a red butterfly. He then slammed the bottle on the far end of the stick, shattering it and killing the butterfly. The result of that, surprised the Ashen one as he saw the stick now had a flame at the far end. Motioning the Ashen one to follow him, the two proceeded deeper and deeper into the cave. As they ventured deeper into the cave, the Ashen one began to hear whispers of a woman. They grew louder and louder as they walked deeper into the cave.

"Do you hear them?" Asked Alva suddenly. The Ashen one turned to Alva and said yes. "Hmph. I figured. I don't know much, but I believe this is the voice of one of the fragments of Manus.

"Are you certain?" Asked the Ashen one. Alva just nodded.

"Yes. I've heard one of the fragments renounced her flesh and became one with ash, her soul splitting into many fragments of their own. I've also heard that, despite that, that fragment of Manus was still capable of powerful magic. So, we must be careful. We may not be able to defeat her if that is the case." Nodding his head in agreement, the two continued their walk. Unbeknownst to them, several figures were stalking them through the shadows, using magic to conceal themselves in the walls of the cave.

"They approach the shrine. Be ready brothers." Said a figure. The others just nodded and followed the two knights.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Karla**

* * *

Karla was practicing the new magic she learned from the book. From what she could tell about them, they were called hexes and they used ones both one's intellect and the faith of a person, like a miracle. Though disgusted with anything involving miracles and the gods, she was still intrigued by these spells and decided to learn them. Some of them were quite powerful, to her surprise. The one she was practicing now was made to defend one from an assailant's spells and reflect them back to their opponent or anywhere she chooses. Very useful. After casting the spell for a third time, she was about to perform another one when she felt a presence. And it wasn't her father or the Ashen one.

Narrowing her eyes, she formed a black fireball and went out of her room, searching for the assailant. As she searched up and down the house, she realized that no one is here. Shaking her head, she went back to her room, believing it was her nerves. As she passed through a body mirror she heard a voice.

"Karla." Stopping when she heard her name, she looked at the mirror, sensing a faint power that was growing stronger. Looking at her reflection, she suddenly began to grow afraid of her appearance, despite having never truly worried about what she looked like before. Most people would have just wanted to kill her anyway, regardless of her beauty, when they learned about her affinity with the dark. Yet despite her previous stance on her looks, she suddenly began to feel worried about her appearance.

Despite having the figure and face to rival the other women in the Ashen one's life, mainly the firekeeper and that foolish saint, she suddenly felt she was inadequate to their beauty. Perhaps the Ashen one preferred those with blonde hair over those with black hair? Or perhaps he enjoyed the motherly nature of the firekeeper or the naivety of Irina over her gloomier and more cynical stance on things? Perhaps he'll choose them over her when he wants to have a wife. These thoughts began to swell in Karla's head until she remembered the Ashen one and when he first encountered her. She remembered how he was taken aback at her beauty and how he stood there for a full minute until she spoke to him. When he saw her face, he was again taken aback and it took her insulting him to snap him out of it. Upon remembering that along with the fact he's been kind to her ever since made her snap out of it. Shaking her head, she glared at the mirror. She growled and formed a black fireball in her hands.

"Enough games." Demanded Karla. "Show yourself or I'll burn this whole village down." Once her threat was made, her reflection began to disorient and began to take a much more sinister look. Eventually, her reflection was replaced with something else entirely. Once the transformation was complete, the disorientation ceased and Karla saw a monster.

It was a tall humanoid creature with a face like a human skull. Its neck was covered in some fleshy neck guard that connected to the rest of the body, which also looked fleshy like the neck guard, but also more hardened. Her long lengthy arms rested on her elbows as she tapped a lanky finger at the side of her face. Her legs were covered in a skirt that was covered in bones and black goo. This creature was unlike anything that Karla has ever faced, yet she felt like she was connected with this creature. In ways, she didn't like. Before she could talk with it, the creature spoke.

"My, my." The creature's voice was a little disorientating, but Karla was still able to hear it and was a bit mesmerized with the sound of her voice, but kept focus. "You're more strong-willed than I thought. I assumed that you'll fall victim, but you endured. Your memory of your knight serves you well." Karla just scoffed as she glared at the creature. "No need to get offended, niece, I was complimenting you. There's no need for violence." Karla just continued to glare at the creature but dissipated the fireball. Seeing she was willing to cooperate, the creature spoke. "Now that you're willing to hear me out, let's cut to introductions. My name is Nashandra, former queen of Drangleic. And also, your aunt." Karla just widened her eyes upon hearing that. Taking a step back, Karla looked at the creature in disbelief.

"You can't be." Said Karla, refusing to believe it, but she knew deep down that this thing was telling the truth. "I have no aunts." Nashandra just chuckled at that.

"Oh yes you do. Do you forget that your mother was a fragment of Manus or did she not tell you that? Neither did your knight or your father? Or they did and you didn't believe it. No matter, its unimportant. What's important, however, is that I speak the truth. Your mother was a fragment of Manus and so was I along with my others. We spread across this world, bringing down kingdoms through the ages, trying to sustain our essence or finding ways to acquire power. It was glorious." Nashandra then clenched her fists. "But then, one way or another, we've been defeated by undead, who were seeking powerful souls to gain more power. They turned us into weapons or piece of parchments, containing our powers. Slowly but surely each of us were turned into weapons or paper. The legacy of Manus was near dying." Karla, having listening to Nashandra's rant, spoke up.

"Until this cult surfaced." Nashandra just nodded.

"You're correct, niece. For quite a while, this cult of Manus has laid low. Acquiring the weapons or paper that were created from our essence, acquiring them from killing the undead that defeated us or after they've linked the fire. It was after they acquired me, that Manus began to return to consciousness. I don't know how, but the reuniting of many of his fragment may have caused him to return from whatever afterlife there is for us. When he did, it was beautiful. My sisters and I…we felt comfort and acceptance for the first time in our lives. That we would be accepted for what we are. For once, we felt at peace and we didn't need to hide ourselves amongst people."

"If that's the case, then why come for me?" Asked Karla. "You have your freedom and a place to call home."

"I was getting to that." Said Nashandra, looking back at Karla, who was disturbed at seeing her unblinking eyes, which were more like black holes than actual eyes. "Despite that feeling of comfort and acceptance, there was something missing and off with it. Like it wasn't complete. Like how isn't complete without a monarch or a throne, our new home was missing a vital component. Without it, it felt incomplete. Unfinished. That's where you come in." She then placed her hand on the mirror, as if trying to touch Karla. "Niece, I don't normally beg, but I'm willing to if you're willing to come and complete our home. You're the last piece that we need to finish it. To make it all whole. So, please. Take my hand and I'll take you where you need to go." Karla just looked at the hand skeptically. Throughout her time on this world, she's seen this kind of deception before.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Asked Karla, crossing her arms. "That you're just planning on using me to bring the Age of Dark into reality." Nashandra just chuckled at that.

"I see your skeptical of my request. That's good. I would have called you naïve and a fool if you just accepted it like that, given you time on this world. I know that this all seems to be too good to be true for this world, but its all true. All you need to do is to take my hand and we'll leave your friends alone. And why should you fear the Age of Dark? You've seen what is happening out in the world. All the degradation. All the death and betrayal. People keep linking the fire because they fear what the Age of Dark will bring. But, considering what happens every time the fire needs to be linked again, is the Age of Dark truly something to be feared? Especially with all that has happened because we continue to delay the coming of darkness. Have you considered it?" Karla just looked at the ground. Despite her reservations, she honestly didn't care if the fire was linked or not. People will just continue to act as they always have. Selfish and try to take advantage of those that are innocent or naïve. It happened many times in the Age of Fire, so why should it be different for the Age of Dark? Sensing that Karla was still not convinced, Nashandra took a different approach.

"I'm sure you're aware what happens when one links the fire. If not, let me give a brief run down. When an undead has acquired four powerful souls, they're strong enough to link the fire and prolong the Age of Fire. This you know. But you do know what happens to that undead when they link the fire, correct?" Karla just tensed up when she heard that, knowing what happens. They're never heard from again. Before she could stop Nashandra, she spoke again. "I'll tell you. Once they link the fire, the first flame consumed them, using their soul and the power they collected from the souls of other as fuel to keep it going. This, obviously, incinerates the undead, turning them into ash. No one will know of what they did nor do they care what happens to that undead. They'll just be glad that the undead curse is gone and that another undead is forever gone from the face of the world. Tell me," Nashandra began to peer into Karla, making her more uncomfortable than she was. "Do you want that for your knight? The one person that you seem to care about in this age? That you love?" Karla spluttered indigently when Nashandra said that, blushing a bit. Nashandra then chuckled before continuing. "Do you want him to be forgotten by all but yourself? Do you want him to die, not knowing your love and care for him? Or about the want you have to bare his children?"

"Stop." Karla said, holding herself, despite her pride. She was so used to being manipulated by others, but she was never prepared when one used her loved ones against her. "Leave him out of this."

"Oh, but I will." Said Nashandra. "He's the only thing you want in this time. Believe me, I know that feeling. But…your want for him to live is even greater than your desire to want him for yourself. I can sense it." Nashandra then brought a hand to her chest. "But neither will come to pass if he links the first flame. So, here's my proposal. Take my hand. Help bring back Manus and we'll bring about the Age of Dark without having to resort to linking the fire. Your knight wouldn't need to link the first flame anymore and you'll die knowing that he'll live longer, unshackled by his purpose of linking the fire." Nashandra then pressed her hand on the glass. "Take it. And be assured that your knight will live on for a moment longer." Karla just starred at the being, trying to decipher her motivations. When she couldn't, Karla began to think.

" **I can't trust her and her motivations. For all I know, she's just manipulating me to harm the Ashen one. To prevent him from linking the first flame so that Manus can take over without impediment of someone linking the first flame. But…she's also right. Once the Ashen one is done with this cult, he'll go back to the shrine and complete his quest. And that will entail to him dying, forgotten by all but those in the shrine. I…can't let that happen."** Though she cared for the Ashen one, perhaps even loved him, her want for him to live on and have a legacy was greater than her want to preserve herself. With slight hesitation, Karla began to extend her hand out to touch Nashandra's hand.

"Yes. Touch my hand and your knight will be safe from harm." Said Nashandra as Karla's hand grew closer to hers. Just as their hands were about to touch, they felt a cold breeze coming over them.

"Enough!" Yelled another woman before a black fireball hit Nashandra, the force knocking her sideways and into her sides. "Leave her alone, Nashandra!" Growling in anger, Nashandra looked at her assailant.

"Alsann…" Before she could finish, she was suddenly engulfed by a gust of wind enveloping her. Once the wind died, Nashandra was frozen solid, unable to do anything. Shocked, Karla brought back her hand and looked to see another figure coming into her view from the mirror.

Unlike Nashandra, this one was more human life. She wore a ragged coat that was opened in the middle, exposing her belly button, cleavage, and pants. Her feet were bare, and she had multiple silver arm bands and rings on her arms. She also wore a silver tiara that was in level with her eyes and framed her black hair that went down to her ragged cost, intertwining with the ends of it. Finally, she was covered light in frost all over her body, as if she has just endured a light blizzard and her eyes were covered by her hair. Before Karla could say anything, the figure spoke.

"Dear niece, don't do what Nashandra has asked you to do." Said the figure. "She knows not what she says." After recovering, Karla just glared at the figure.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Karla. "What's going on?" The figure just bowed slightly at her questions.

"Many times. Many awful things, niece. But first, introductions. My name is Alsanna, another of your aunts as well as another fragment of Manus. I must admit, I've never thought that we fragments were able to procreate. Had I known, I would have done so with my king. If only I was braver, then perhaps…"

"Enough! Either answer my questions or I shatter this mirror?" Interrupted Karla, glaring at Alsanna, who simply bowed again.

"My apologies. I got carried away. You deserve to know the whole truth. What Nashandra claims is true, at least partially. While your knight will be spared from having link the first flame, it'll come at the cost of an apocalyptic Age of Dark." Karla just looked at Alsanna with suspicion.

"Continue." Alsanna did.

"My father, your grandfather, is mad. Has been since turning to what he is now and I'm afraid the splintering of his soul has only made it worse. If he's revived, he'll bring about so much energy from the Abyss that it'll turn potentially all the souls of the world into mindless beasts, if given enough time. They'll all suffer the same fate as those from Oolacile when he first awoke. Some may be able to resist the effects of his presence for some time but eventually all will succumb to his powers. So please." Alsanna then went to the ground and clasped her hands together. "So, I beg of you, don't give in and help revive Manus. I know that doing so runs the risk of you losing your knight but ask yourself. Is losing one knight, even a morally good one, worth risking the entire world?" Karla just starred at the woman, silent.

Much as Karla wanted to deny her, the woman was right. The Ashen one was just one man compared to the safety of the entire world. Though she didn't care much of others aside from herself and a few others, she didn't want any decent family to suffer an age of suffering like what Alsanna claims will happen if Manus returns. And neither would the Ashen one. She knew, both in her heart and mind, he would always sacrifice himself for the sake of others. And if he was given the choose to live and watch others suffer because he lived, he would deny it and sacrifice him to save others. Though her heart screamed at her to deny it, she knew that the Ashen one would be disgusted if she decided to save his life over countless others. Sighing to herself, she looked at Alsanna and spoke.

"Very well. Much as I hate to admit it, my knight would want to sacrifice himself for the sake of others and if this deal that Nashandra tried to break with me would cause many to suffer in his stead, then he would be crossed with me if I took it." Alsanna smiled at that.

"Thank you. I know that this risks your knight, but please trust me. You're doing the right thing. Now destroy this mirror before Nashandra breaks free." Without a 2nd thought, Karla conjured a black fire ball and tossed it at the mirror. The force of the impact broke the mirror, sending fragment over the floor. Looking at the shards, Karla felt a pang of misery. Something that she was so used to throughout her life.

" **Damnit."** Thought Karla as she clenched her fists. " **Why can't I just have a good life with someone?"** Before she could brood on the subject, she heard several footsteps. Looking up, she saw several masked assailants dropping to the floor around her.

The assailants all wore dark clothing with a large steel mask in the shape of a bird beak. They all had two short swords on their back waists, and they had a set of claws on each hand. The leader, distinguished by the dark markings on his mask when his subordinates had red ones, just raised his clawed hands.

"Nashandra gave you a chance to come willingly. Now we'll take you with force." With that the assailants, four in total charged at Karla, who just scoffed before raising her hands.

" **I should have expected something like this."** Thought Karla before engaging her opponents.

* * *

 **Cave**

* * *

As they walked, the Ashen one felt something was wrong and it concerned Karla.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling, Alva. It concerns Karla." Upon hearing that, Alva stopped and looked at the Ashen one. "I just feel like we made a mistake not bringing her here with us."

"Relax. The village is safe. The cult doesn't know that we're using it as a base. She's safe." The Ashen one wasn't to sure about that and was about to protest when he heard some rumbling. The two looked ahead of them and saw two large creatures coming into view.

The creatures were a bizarre mix of flesh and metal on two legs. The chains around the flesh provided some armor for the beats but not much. What was interesting though was that each had large boulders attached to said chains and there was a large spike on them that went through their bodies. Though they seemed unintelligent, the two creatures growled as they approached, obviously displeased at seeing them.

"What are these?" Asked the Ashen one as he brought out his reliable black knight sword.

"Doesn't matter." Said Alva as he brought out his sword. "Got any spells to cast light? Can't rely on a torch during a fight." The Ashen one just brought out a staff and casted a spell. Soon a ball of light appeared over the Ashen one as he put the staff away. "That'll do." With that, Alva threw the torch someplace safe and got ready for battle. Once they were a few feet away, the beasts growled before charging, bringing their chained boulders to crush the knights. It only took a few moments before the ducked to avoid the boulders and began a long slugging match with these beasts. Meanwhile, in a dark realm, Manus was patiently waiting for a certain insubordinate daughter of his while thinking of how his time will come.

" **You can try knights, but you won't be able to stop my return."** Thought Manus as he waited for the final piece of his soul to be brought before him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The Ashen one grunted as he dodged a swing from the monster that he was fighting. He then tried to stab the monster, only for his sword to clank off the monster's hide. He growled in frustration at this, having never fought a creature that was this well armored. He was considering switching to some of the sorceries he did know when the creature charged at him. It would have taken his head off if he hadn't rolled out of the way. Exchanging his sword for a sorcery staff, the Ashen one fired two soul arrows at the creature, who moaned in pain upon being hit by the soul arrows. Now having an effective way to beat it, the Ashen one kept his distance and pelted the beast with the sorceries he knew that won't backfire on him.

Alva, however, was having a worse time. Unlike the Ashen one, he hadn't bothered to learn any sorceries in his time on this world. And so, was forced to fight it with just his crossbow and sword, both of which were awful against the monster's armored hide.

As Alva dodged an attack from the monster, he brought out his crossbow and fired. When the bolt hit, it exploded, causing the creature to go down in surprise. Seizing the opportunity, Alva charged and began to hack as fast as possible at the beast. Unfortunately, after his fifth strike, the beast slammed its spike at him, sending him flying away. Crashing into a wall, Alva had just enough time to see the beast charging at him, intending to skewer him with its spike. Yelling out, Alva dodged out of the way, forcing the beast to slam into the wall instead. With how fast the beast was going, the spike dug deep into the way, causing it to get stuck in it. As the beast tried to break free, Alva began to pelt the beast with his remaining explosive arrows. He was about to fire his final three when a soul spear was launched at the beast. The spear, combined with the explosive arrows, finally defeated the beast. Looking behind him, Alva saw the Ashen one swapping his staff with his trusty sword.

"Nice work." Said Alva. "I didn't think you were good in the crafts of sorcery."

"I know some of the more basic arts." Said the Ashen one. "It took me a long time to figure out how to do a soul spear, though." Alva nodded at that, looking around them.

"We must keep moving forward. We're close." With that, Alva used another of those bottled butterflies and lit a torch. He then resumed their walk with the Ashen one following him. As they walked, the Ashen one couldn't help but think of Karla.

During the fight with those creatures, he began to sense that something was amiss in the village that they left Karla in. It was the same feeling that he felt whenever he felt that something was beyond those fog gates he keeps seeing throughout his journey. And that feeling turns out to be right because he kept facing powerful enemies that gave him a run for his souls. But this time, it was for Karla and he suspected that she was in danger. Wanting to go back, he looked at Alva.

"Alva, I think one of us should go back to check up on Karla." Upon hearing that, Alva looked at the Ashen one, not stopping.

"Why is that? I assure you that the village is safe." Said Alva. He then looked forward, not wanting to continue this conversation. Unconvinced, the Ashen one pressed on.

"How can you be so sure of that? For all we know, the cult had managed to find Karla and are sending a task force to retrieve her. We should have brought her with us."

"And risk the cult capturing her for sure?" Asked Alva, angrily. "Think for a second, unkindled. For all we know, there's traps up ahead that can easily separate us from Karla, thus leaving her susceptible to being kidnaped by the cult. Better she be alone in a village that has been checked to be safe, then be together with us, and risk being separated from us, thus getting captured." The Ashen one just growled at that.

"Do you have that little faith in your daughter's ability to fight?" Asked the Ashen one. "She's an accomplished witch. She has several powerful spells and pyromancies at her disposal. She's beaten my teachers in both spells and pyromancy with relative ease and they're experts in their craft. She even nearly managed to defeat me when we had a simple spar together. She's far more skilled in battle than you give her credit for, Alva." Stopping now, Alva turned and glared at the Ashen one, who glared back. Though they couldn't see their expressions because of their helmets, they could feel the stares as they pierced their bodies.

"Don't be an idiot." Said Alva, growling out the words. "This cult has existed for thousands of years. I have no doubt that they've created several miracles or spells that can disable the casting of pyromancies, sorceries, and miracles. I wouldn't be even surprised if they have developed a pill that can make them invulnerable to dark sorcery, given their affinity to the dark. All of this will prove disastrous for Karla, who mainly relied on spells and not on physical strength. Did you think of that, Ashen one?" The two starred at each other before the Ashen one nodded. "That's what I thought. So, for the sake of your pride and intelligence, don't question my plans again, lest they be tested again." With that Alva resumed walking, eager to get back to work. The Ashen one, meanwhile, just clenched his fists in anger. Not for the insults at him, but against Karla. Growling to himself, he followed Alva, still anger with what happened. It only took a few minutes before the two found a massive door. Upon getting close, the two saw a small slot on a sort of stone console. Seeing that it was the same size as their talismans, Alva got his out and put it in. Upon being inserted in, the talisman began to glow with the stone slab console doing the same soon after. The two then heard a loud rumble and turned to see the door opening up. Once the opening was big enough to slip through, Alva went through with the Ashen one following shortly after. Upon entering, the two saw that the massive room that they were in was lit by not regular flames, but dark flames that flared ominously as they starred at them. Undeterred, Alva began to move forward with the Ashen one looking around.

" **I got a bad feeling about this."** Thought the Ashen one as he followed Alva, getting that feeling in his stomach again.

* * *

 **Karla**

 **Village**

* * *

Karla just grunted as she dodged an attack from one of her assailants before firing a black fireball at him. The man screamed in pain as he was burned alive by the dark pyromancy. The others then pounced on her. Rolling out of the way, Karla was about to throw another fireball when one assassin threw a knife at her, hitting her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, Karla barged out of the room and shut the door, kicking it closed. Not satisfied, she prepared a spell that would lay a trap near it so should the assassins open the door, they'll be hit with a burst of the dark. Getting up, she rushed to another room. Just as she opened and crashed into another room, her little trap went off. Not believing she killed the rest of them with that trap, Karla went into a corner and waited for them to appear. After a few tense moments pass, one of the assassins saw the open door that Karla opened to get into the other room and charged right at it, believing she was inside. The moment that his body appeared in Karla view, several dark wisps charged at him, followed up with a black fireball. As the man burned to death, Karla slammed her palm to the ground, unleashing several pillars of red magma, killing the rest who had been following him. Sensing their deaths, Karla slumped to the ground, panting.

" **I'm truly out of practice."** Thought Karla as she looked at her body, seeing several cuts that were bleeding out along with the knife that was stuck in her shoulder. After a few minutes of resting, she got up and went to the room that the fighting had started in. Upon entering she saw the carnage that she and the assassins caused.

The bed was destroyed and ravaged. There were several scorch marks around the room and she was sure that there wasn't suppose to be a hole in the roof. Grunting, Karla went to the ruined bed and began to treat her wounds. After grabbing the knife and pulling it out, she quickly began to heal the wound with a miracle. Grunting in dissatisfaction at using an accursed miracle, Karla looked at her wound, seeing that it was completely healed.

" **It appears the Ashen one was correct in saying that I may need to learn a healing miracle or two. That maiden is still foolish though."** Thought Karla as she remembered the time that the Ashen one forced her to learn a healing miracle from Irina. Though the two women disliked each other, for Karla's disinterest in the gods and her aura of darkness, Irina still taught her miracles as she was indebted to the Ashen one for saving her life. Even to this day, the two still disliked each other, something that caused the Ashen one to shake his head in annoyance. Growling at the thought of that woman, Karla began to heal her other wounds. After finishing, she began to search the bodies of the men, wondering if she can get some information from them. Eventually, she found a piece of paper that contained orders to capture her forcefully if Nashandra failed to convince her to join the cult willingly. Grunting at this, she knew that she was no longer safe here and that another group would come for her soon, that is if they weren't already sent. She may be a powerful witch, but even she can be overwhelmed by sheer numbers. With that in mind, she began to make preparations to leave for the cult's location, knowing that was where the Ashen one and her father was. As she was making preparations, she heard the sounds of someone groaning. Looking over, she saw that one of the assassins was still alive. Smirking darkly, Karla went over to the man and looked at him in the eye. As the man looked at her, she summoned a black fireball.

"A nice try, but I've had my fair share of assassins coming after me." She then brought the fireball closer to the man. She sensed his fear and she relished it. "If you want to live, then you're going to tell me where your little cult is and how to get in undetected." The man then gulped when Karla brought the fireball even closer. "And do hurry, this ball of dark is quite hot. I may need to throw it somewhere safe."

* * *

 **Ashen one**

* * *

"Something isn't right. Where is everyone?" Asked the Ashen one as they ventured deeper into the building. For the past few minutes, they've been walking around in this place and, so far, they didn't see a single person or creature here. "Are they waiting for us? Did we trip an alarm?"

"Must have." Said Alva. "Keep your guard up and watch your step. There may be traps." The Ashen one nodded and followed. After a few minutes they found a doorway, big enough for them to walk through side by side with enough space between. Upon opening it, the two entered a small hallway and the two entered it. As they were halfway in the hallway, the Ashen one sensed something was wrong on the other side. Holding Alva back and pointing at the edges if the exit, Alva nodded and the two readied themselves. Upon nearing the exit, the two rolled out of the exit. Upon getting back up on their feet, they saw that two men in black clothing were hugging the sides of the entrances to the hallway. Upon seeing them, the two knights charged and killed them, the men too stupefied to do anything. After dispatching the men, the knights looked at each other. They must be getting close. With that, the two ventured deeper, finding that the human-made stone walls that had been with them since the beginning are starting to fade away and be replaced with more natural stone walls along with a dark ominous feeling. Despite that feeling, however, both men ignored it for different reasons. For Alva, it was the many years he's spent fighting against those that used the Dark as well as his years of fighting the cult. For the Ashen one, however, he ignored the feeling because of Karla. The witch had an aura similar to this one, likely because of her affinity with the dark and Manus, so the Ashen one didn't mind it at all.

Speaking of Karla, the Ashen one was beginning to worry more and more of the witch. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like they made a poor choice leaving her alone and now she's more vulnerable than ever. Ever since they left her alone, he had this feeling of worry for his friend. Though Alva was assured that his choice was the best one and ridiculed him for not believing so, the Ashen one continued to hold the belief that it was a bad idea to leave Karla alone. That she should be here, protected by them and lending her strength to assist them in their quest to stop this cult. And now that feeling of worry has grown to the point that it was constantly on his mind. Not enough to distract him from fighting, but enough that it was plaguing him relentlessly. Bearing it no longer, the Ashen one was about to speak to Alva about Karla when he raised his hand. Surprised, the Ashen one watched as Alva crouched down and motioned for the Ashen one to do the same. Following his lead, the two began to stealthily make their way to whatever caught Alva's attention. Eventually, they found it to be the form of a man speaking with another. Behind those men was a wooden door that actually went with the natural stone walls nicely. When the Ashen one saw the door, he felt something was off, like something was behind it. Something dark.

One of the man was wearing the same dark clothing that they defeated earlier. The other, however, was dressed more like a priest but with dark clothing instead of white. The priest was fairly old, evidenced by some wrinkles on his face, but was still quite strong with his strong body build. He also had the eyes of a planner as he was looking at the other man with analytical eyes. As if he was determining what weapons the many had, what he would use first, and how he's feeling. Etching closer, the two managed to hear some parts of the conversation the two men were having.

"So, they failed." Said the priest. The other man bowed his head in shame.

"I'm afraid so, lord Arias." Said the man. "One of my disciples saw the last piece take one of my other students' hostage. Its safe to assume the others are dead. Should I send word to the other groups to take her down together?" Upon hearing the sentence concerning the last piece, the two knights tensed up.

They must have been referring to Karla. The cult must have found her location and tried to take her away. Though they were relieved that she managed to be victorious against the first wave, they knew it was only a matter of time before they manage to capture her and use her powers' to revive Manus. Knowing that feeling of his was right, the Ashen one looked at Alva. Though Alva couldn't see it, the Ashen one had a, "I told you" look, something that both annoyed and angered him. Before Alva could rebuke quietly at the other knight, the two heard the one called Arias spoke.

"No." Said Arias, surprising the other man. "This is actually good. If played right, this could actually turn in our favor. If your student breaks, he'll show her the secret entrance, the one that doesn't require the symbol of our faith. It'll be a perfect place for an ambush." Getting what Arias was saying, the unmanned man bowed.

"I'll inform our remaining knights and assassins to up an ambush for her. This time, she'll be in our clutches."

"Good." Said Arias. "See to it that it is so. I'll go ahead and prepare the ritual now." With that the two men went their separate ways. With them gone, the two knights got up and looked at each other.

"We need to follow that man in dark clothing. If what they're saying is true, then Karla is in danger." Said the Ashen one. Alva just nodded. With that, the two rushed towards the direction of where the man in dark clothing went. Upon seeing man's figure, the two began to stealthily approach the man, keeping their distance and always hiding behind something, whether its stalagmites or a corner. Eventually, the man and two knights, had arrived in a small room. This was obviously the secret entranceway. Looking around the place, the man analyzed good ambush points. After getting at least three, the man began to leave to get more men when he was grabbed from behind and stabbed from behind by a curved sword. After dispatching the body, Alva tossed it away and went inside the room with the Ashen one following, dragging the body with them. After hiding the body in a large jar nearby, the Ashen one looked to see Alva looking at the entranceway. Knowing that someone needed to keep an eye on the other door in case some come this way, the Ashen one guarded the other door. As they waited, the Ashen one prayed for Karla's safety.

* * *

 **Karla**

 **Secluded part of forest**

* * *

"Keep moving." Said Karla as she pushed the man forward. The captured assassins just sighed before picking up the pace. Karla smirked to herself as she followed the man into a small cave that was big enough for them. As he led her deeper into the cave, she whispered into his ear. "You better not be leading me into a trap or else you're going to regret it." The man just gulped in fear at that. Eventually, after a few minutes of walking, the two found a room. When the two entered said room, the assassin was immediately grabbed. Before Karla knew it, the assassin was stabbed in the throat by a large curved sword. On instinct she summoned a fireball and was about to throw it when she heard a voice she was familiar with.

"Are you alright, Karla?" Asked the Ashen one as he walked toward the woman. Upon seeing the Ashen one in his armor, she nodded.

"I take it you haven't succeeded yet." Said Karla. The Ashen one just nodded, causing her to sigh. "I thought as much. Well, since I'm here now, I suppose I'm staying with you two for the duration of this quest. That is, if my father doesn't object."

"I don't." Said Alva as he tossed the corpse away. "Its much safer with us than the village now that they know you were there." Karla just nodded at that.

"I wasn't going to listen to you anyway, should you have said I go back." Said Karla. With that, she looked at the Ashen one. "Do you two know where you're going?" Upon seeing the Ashen one shake his head, she sighed again. "And this is why you take so long in linking the fire. You don't know the way half of the time." The Ashen one just shrugged at that.

"I take it you know the way." Said the Ashen one. Karla just smirked at that.

"I took the liberty of interrogating him on where your prize is. It's in a cathedral deep in this cave system. I would have him escort us, but," She then glanced toward her father in annoyance. "He's dead now. So, we'll just have to guess now."

"We may not have to." Said the Ashen one, remembering the door when they saw Arias. "There was a door some distance away. When I looked at it, I felt the power of the dark behind it."

"He's not alone there." Said Alva. "I, too, sensed the dark behind that door. I have a feeling that our goal is there." The Ashen one looked at Alva.

"Is that our goal? To take the fragments of Manus from them?" Asked the Ashen one, having thought the goal was to kill every single member of this cult.

"Not take. Destroy." Said Alva. "If destroy them completely, they'll never be able to revive Manus. Karla would thus be useless to them and they'll leave her alone, thus freeing her and the world from the clutches of Manus."

"Can we even do such a thing?" Asked the Ashen one, though he was hopeful that this was the case. For Karla's sake.

"We'll see when we get there. If we can't, then we'll just take them all." With that, Alva began to leave. Not wanting to leave him alone, the two others went with him, keeping a fair distance from him. Unbeknownst to them, however, a shadow was watching them. It starred at them intently before rushing off to inform someone.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

* * *

" **This feels wrong."** Thought the Ashen one as the ventured deeper into the cave system. **"This feeling. Its…a mix of so many contradictory emotions. I feel anger, yet also love. I feel greed, but also envy. What the heck is this?"** The Ashen one couldn't comprehend all this. For some reason, he's been feeling this strange amalgamation of various emotion that only got stronger as they moved toward that door. He had no doubt that the others were feeling it as well, but he wondered if it was going to affect them badly. **"I hope it goes away when we face the fragments. Otherwise, these feeling may affect our performance in battle, should one come."** Eventually, the three found the door. Upon seeing it, Alva walked over and tried to open it, grunting when he found it locked. Knowing he had to pick it, Alva got out several small tools and went to work. As he watched the knight work, he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking over, he saw Karla looking at him. "What is it?" Karla just tilted her head somewhere far from Alva.

"Ashen one. I need to speak to you privately." Said Karla before pointing at Alva. "Away from him." Hearing that, the Ashen one looked at her, wondering why she would want a conversation away from Alva, before nodding.

"Of course." Creating some distance from Alva so that they wouldn't hear them, the Ashen one looked at Karla. "What is it?" Karla just looked at her father for a moment before grabbing the Ashen one's helm. Surprised, the Ashen one couldn't do anything when Karla suddenly lifted his helmet for a bit, just enough to show his lips, and kissed him on the lips. It was a quick kiss, but held enormous amounts of lust and passion in it. When she finished, the Ashen one looked at her after placing his helm back on. "Why did you that Karla?" Karla just looked at the ground before speaking.

"I…I don't know." Said Karla, holding her chest. "I suddenly had this urge to do it and I just did it." She then touched his chest. "But to be honest, I'm fine with it. For you see…" She then looked up, revealing that she was blushing slightly, shocking the Ashen one. "…I've developed feelings for you." If the Ashen one wasn't shocked before, he was shocked now.

"When did this happen?" Asked the Ashen one after getting back his bearings. Looking into her eyes, he began to realize how beautiful she was. Hair as black as a black fireball. Golden eyes that gleamed like gold and were looking at him seductively. Curves in the right places and skin as pale as snow. The only time that he experienced something like this was when he first encountered her and that was only being stunned by finding something beautiful in that the horrid place, he found her. And now, he was experiencing it again, but this time in a different light. As he tried to think of a reason for this, Karla began to press her body on his, causing him to blush as well.

"Ashen one." Whispered Karla as she looked at him seductively while grabbing his hand and forcing it to touch her toned right leg. "I want you." Squishing her breasts on the Ashen one's chest, she began to use her other hand to touch his neck, tiptoeing her fingers against the armor there. "I want you now." Getting what she was implying, the Ashen one went away.

"Karla, no." Said the Ashen one, taking a step back from a stunned Karla. As he looked at her hurt eyes, he continued. "We have a job to do first. We can't have intercourse here and now. Besides, we're in hostile territory. Not exactly a place to have sex."

"I know that." Said Karla, going over to the Ashen one again. Sighing at this, the Ashen one would have denied her again when Karla suddenly tackled him and pushed him into a wall. Surprised at her sudden strength, the Ashen one was about to comment when Karla hugged him. "Please, Ashen one, I need some way to confirm that you love me more than the firekeeper and that foolish woman." Shocked to hear this, Ashen one looked at Karla, wondering what was going on with her.

"What's all this about Karla?" Asked the Ashen one, removing her hat and beginning to stroke her head, causing Karla to hum in appreciation. "You've never been this possessive, clingy, or lustful. What's going on?" Before Karla could speak, Alva spoke out.

"Its Manus and his influence on her." Said Alva as he walked toward the two. Upon seeing him, Karla glared and clutched the Ashen one possessively and protectively. "It must be. She never acted like this at all, even in her childhood." Looking at his daughter, Alva walked toward her, not caring that she was readying herself to throw a fireball. "Karla, the Ashen one isn't inclined to love you, nor will he if you continue to act like a whore and a child. So, stop acting as such and act like an adult." Upon hearing that, Karla glared at her father.

"You have some nerve." Growled Karla, letting go of the Ashen one and summoning a black fireball. "If you haven't killed my first lover, then perhaps I wouldn't be so clingy on the Ashen one."

"And, if I haven't, then you would be stuck living with that fool, who couldn't do anything to protect his family. What would you have done if you had met the Ashen one while married to that fool? Be a whore and cheat on your husband? Considering how you're acting, I wouldn't be surprised." Upon hearing that, Karla glared and was about to throw the fireball when the Ashen one stepped in between her and Alva. Stunned, Karla dispelled the fireball and looked at the Ashen one.

"Get out of the way, Ashen one. He needs a lesson in manners." Said Karla, glaring at Alva, who stayed silent.

"He does." Agreed the Ashen one, glaring at Alva with a slight movement of his head before going back to Karla. "But right now, we all need each other in one hundred percent health. What happens if we face the entire cult beyond that door? We'll be forced to fight them injured and exhausted after your little fight. And we may lose because of that, thus giving them the opportunity to bring back Manus, thus dooming our world. So please, settle this after this is over. I'll also promise to talk about your feelings after this is over. I swear it." Upon hearing that, Karla bit her lip.

"You promise?" Asked Karla as she looked at the Ashen one with pleading eyes. Finding the eyes adorable, the Ashen one quickly shook his head before responding.

"I swear by my sword that we'll talk about it after this is all over." Said the Ashen one. After a few tense seconds, Karla nodded and went to the door.

"What are you two waiting for, we got a cult to destroy?" With that, the two knights followed Karla.

"Was it necessary to call her a whore? Your own daughter?" Whispered the Ashen one harshly as he glared at Alva, who shrugged.

"It somewhat snapped her out of it. Besides, you saw how she acted. She was acting like one." Growling at Alva, the Ashen one swore to discuss this further with Alva when this was all over. As they walked pass the door, now unlocked, Alva commenced a conversation. "Do you love her?" Upon hearing that, the Ashen one looked at Alva, who responded again. "Do you love her?" Looking forward, the Ashen one didn't speak for a few minutes before responding.

"I may." Said the Ashen one. "But I'm not sure if they're feelings of love or just platonic." Alva just chuckled humorlessly at that.

"I understand. Love is a strange thing indeed. It's always hard to tell if the feelings you experience regarding one person are feelings of love or not. Not to mention you can experience love with someone you didn't think was possible to love. I felt the same when as I spent time with Zullie, my wife. At first, we hated each other and she wanted to ruin me, but later on, we feel in love and had Karla." Alva then placed his hand on the Ashen one's shoulder. "Tell me, when you looked at Karla, what do you see in her? And I don't mean a simple glance, but a deep look. Both in her figure and her character." The Ashen one just stayed silent as he sent his gaze to look at Karla's back. To his shame and surprise, he couldn't stop glancing down to see the sway of her hips, no matter how hard he tried. Trying to avert his gaze there, he looked at her midsection intently, trying to forget about her hips. To his dismay, he found he was looking at her curves instead. Karla, like Fire Keeper and Irina, had an hourglass figure and wore clothing that complemented said figure. Shaking his head, he then decided to just think about her personality and demeanor. To his surprise it worked, and he went into deep thought.

Though Karla was a bit insulting to those that worshipped the gods and used miracles, likely because of the suffering she had in the Irithyll dungeons and her affinity with the dark, she genuinely cared about those that were in Firelink Shrine, even Irina, though she would deny that. She taught Cornyx the pyromancy in Quelana's tomb when the old man had requested it and wanted nothing in return. She engaged in playful banter with Patch and she even helped Irina one time when the nun was questioning her self-worth. All that made him appreciate her. Because, despite her affinity with the dark, she refused to turn on any of them and instead treated them all as, dare he say it, friends. Perhaps it was because of all that, the Ashen one found himself drawn to her. Not to mention her snark attitude made her all the more appealing to him, though he wondered why. Sighing to himself, he looked at Alva.

"I suppose I do love her." Said the Ashen one. "But now is not the time to act on those feelings. We have a job to do." Alva nodded at that.

"That we do." Said Alva as he felt the power of darkness growing stronger. "Its time. Be ready." The Ashen one nodded before going ahead of Alva and up to Karla. Looking at him, Karla bit her lip and held her hands. Sensing her worry, the Ashen one placed a hand on her clutched hands.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe. I'll protect you." Smiling at that, Karla placed her head on the Ashen one's shoulder for a moment before talking a step away from him and walking side by side with him.

"I'll hold you to that." Said Karla, getting a semblance of her true self before looking to the path ahead of them. The Ashen one felt himself smirk before drawing his sword. Eventually, the three found the natural stone walls had turned back to man-made ones. A few moments later, they saw a small building up ahead. Upon looking at the structure, the three felt strong amounts of dark power coming from it, far stronger than the aura of dark that they've been feeling. There was on denying it. There objective was up ahead. Going ahead of the two, Alva motioned to the front door and the sides of it. He then pointed to them. Nodding their heads in understanding, the two walked over to the structure and hugged the sides of the front entrance. Taking a deep breath, Alva walked over and opened it, revealing a cathedral like room. On the very end was a table emitting large amount of dark.

" **Its here."** Thought Alva as he held his sword tightly. " **My vengeance is here."** Feelings of anger coursed through Alva as he walked over to the table, sword at the ready. Upon going near the table, he could barely see the items there, which were disoriented from the dark that was emitting from them. Grabbing his crossbow, Alva loaded an explosive tip and aimed down.

"Well this is easier than suspected." Said the Ashen one as he and Karla walked up to Alva.

"Too easy." Said Karla, clutching her head. For some reason, she felt something pricking her mind. It wasn't a headache, but it felt like someone was taking a pike and gently thrusting the pointed edge of it on her brain. The Ashen one nodded.

"This could be a trap, Alva." Said the Ashen one. Alva grunted in agreement. This was too easy.

"It does. Be ready." With that Alva let lose his explosive bolt. When it hit the table, the bolt let loose a blinding light. As he covered his eyes, the Ashen one could have sworn he heard the cries of women crying out in pain. Looking back, he saw Alva loading another bolt and preparing to fire again. Before he could, he suddenly rolled sideways as several arrows flew to the spot he was originally in and imbedded themselves on the wall. Turning around, the Ashen one cursed as he spotted five knights and three of those men in dark clothing. Ahead of them was the man called Arias, looking stoic and calm.

"I must congratulate you in getting here so quickly." Said Arias, voice filled with smugness. "But your journey is at an end. We'll be taking the final fragment now." Upon hearing that Karla growled and summoned a fireball, despite the headache.

"You'll have to fight to get me." Said Karla with the Ashen one nodding.

"Alva take care of the items there. Karla and I will deal with them." Said the Ashen one as he drew out his shield. Alva was about to respond when Karla suddenly cried out in pain. Dispelling the fireball, she went to the ground and clutched her head. Worried, the Ashen one kneeled down and put a hand on her shoulder while also keeping an eye on Arias and his men. "What's wrong?" Karla just looked at the Ashen one, fear in her eyes, before something responded.

" **That would be me."** Growled a voice. Upon hearing that, Arias smiled in triumph.

"He's finally returning." Said Arias as he extended his arms. While his men kneeled, Arias laughed out loud. "The Age of Fire is now over! The Age of Dark has finally arrived!" Realizing the implication of this, the Ashen one looked around to see the table's dark energy condensing to form a portal.

" **I will not be denied my return. You've been a disobedient grandchild, Karla, but I'm a forgiving person. I'll spare your father and this Unkindled one if you join me now."** Said Manus as the portal finally formed. Karla just grunted to herself as she clenched her head, trying hard to ignore the intense pain.

"As if I would believe that!" Yelled Karla through gritted teeth. "The Ashen one is the only one that can link the fire, the very thing that can prevent the Age of Dark from happening. Do you think I'll believe you if you just let him go? For all you know, he could link the fire after you spared him. So, take your proposal and throw it out because I'll never believe you." Everyone then felt a grumble and a feeling of dissatisfaction.

" **Smart girl."** Said Manus. **"Clearly you got it from your mother."** Without warning a large hand then burst out of the portal and grabbed Karla, the woman completely covered by the large hand. Shocked, the Ashen one acted on instinct and grabbed the hand, holding on for dear life as it thrashed about before going back into the portal, which then closed after it went back.

"Well," Said Arias with a hint of amusement as he looked at where the portal used to be. "That was unexpected. Your ally made a grave mistake in following the father to his domain. Now, he'll die, knowing that he failed to stop the Age of Dark from happening. As for you," He then turned to Alva, who grunted and raised his sword and crossbow. "You've been a thorn on our side for far too long. Its time to receive your judgement." With that the knights and assassins got up and aimed their weapons at Alva, who simply stayed silent as the first knights charged.

" **Its all on you now, Ashen one."** Thought Alva before blocking the first swing.

* * *

 **Unknown**

* * *

The Ashen one grunted as he finally forced to let go of the hand. Lucky for him, he landed on a stone floor. Unfortunately, he landed on his back hard. Grunting in pain, the Ashen one got up to see the hand going to someplace dark. Getting up, he looked around to see that he could see nothing but the stone floor and some purple cage nearby. Sensing that a battle was approaching, he got out his sword and shield, waiting in anticipation. Eventually, the hand that grabbed Karla appeared along with the rest of the body it was attached to. Upon seeing the creature, the Ashen one knew who it was.

"Manus, I presume?" Asked the Ashen one as he saw the creature. The creature just laughed as that, its multiple eyes on the horns on its head closed in amusement.

" **Indeed, Unkindled one."** Said Manus as he looked at the Ashen one. **"I'm surprised you came along with your friend. You truly care for her, don't you?'** Nodding his head, the Ashen one raised his sword.

"I've come to bring her back. Even if it means fighting you." Manus just laughed at that.

" **I admire your dedication, undead. You're just like the last one I faced. So brave and stupid. Still,"** Manus then growled, his normal hand clutching his staff in anger. " **, he beat me and my soul was scattered in pieces. It's taken a long time to acquire them all, but all the pieces of my soul have returned to me. I can feel myself be whole again. Soon, I can leave this realm and into the real world. From there, I'll finally overthrow the accursed Age of Fire and bring in the Age of Dark, finally ending an age that should have ended eons ago."** Upon hearing that, the Ashen one clenched his fists.

"Though you share the same thoughts as me, I can't let your version of the Age of Dark come to pass. I don't know why, but I sense that you way will only bring an age of oppression and fear." Manus just chuckled at that.

" **Only to those that oppose the Age of Dark. The ones that refuse to see that the Age of Fire is done. They will need to be reconditioned or killed."** Upon hearing that, the Ashen one growled at that.

"If you do so, then you're no better than the old gods for extending the Age of Fire beyond when it was suppose to end. You can't just force people to accept it immediately, nor kill them because they despise the Age of Dark. You need to be patient." Manus just chuckled at that.

" **You truly are naïve, fool."** Said Manus. **"I thought you wouldn't be, but it appears I was wrong. I would chastise you, but we wasted enough time. If you want to your friend back, then you have to fight me."** With a roar, Manus summoned a purple ring around them, giving them an arena. The cage from before was beyond it. Looking at Manus, the Ashen one saw his enlarged hand going to the cage and slamming down on it. He then laughed out loud as his hand returned to him. **"With the last of my power back, you're doom is now upon you."**

"We'll see." Said the Ashen one before charging at Manus, who laughed before charging ahead as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Final chapter in this story. Finally finished a story. Also small lime ahead, so skip if you don't want to read that stuff.**

* * *

Karla groaned as she woke up. Shaking her head, she looked around her surrounding and found that she wasn't in that cathedral like room. Rather she was in some sort of dark Abyss. She saw nothing but darkness. Looking down at her feet, she saw only darkness. Frowning a bit at that, she got up and looked around. Despite not knowing where she was, she knew what this place was.

" **So, this is the Abyss?"** Thought Karla as she felt a sense of coldness all around her. Despite that though, she was unphased, having been to worst places. " **Its not as nightmarish as the stories claim it to be."** Indeed, it wasn't. Aside from the cold and the darkness, it wasn't half bad. For some reason, she felt calm while here. It was almost as if she could lay on the floor and sleep comfortably there. Perhaps it was her affinity to the Abyss? Whatever the reason, she didn't have time to take a nap. She had to figure out a way to get out and help the Ashen one and her father. Looking for someway to get out of the Abyss, she suddenly heard the chuckle of someone.

" **So, you've been forced to become one with Manus."** Karla turned to see Nashandra coming up to her, a scythe in her hand. " **A pity that you didn't join willingly. It would have made the process all the easier for us all."** Looking at the scythe, Karla crossed her arms.

"I don't think that Manus would be happy to learn that you killed me, auntie." Said Karla. "We wouldn't want to risk his wrath, wouldn't we?" Nashandra just nodded.

" **True. I've seen his wrath in action before and I must say, I'm impressed."** Said Nashandra. **"Besides, its not as if me convincing you has any impact. The results are the same. You've become one with Manus and now the Age of Dark can now begin.** **The only obstacle is your precious knight."** With that, she summoned a large mirror. In the glass, she saw the Ashen one fighting Manus, using all his skills and strength against Manus. Karla watched, with a hint of worry, as the Ashen one was grabbed by Manus's enlarged hand. She then placed her hands over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as she saw him being slammed repeatedly on the floor by Manus before being tossed to the ground. She watched as the knight got up and quickly drank from his Estus Flask. He then quickly tucked in away as Manus charged. Rolling to safety, the Ashen one got up quickly and slashed at Manus's knees twice before rolling back to safety. He then made a slash at Manus's legs before running back to avoid a hit from Manus's staff. The then engaged in a long cat and mouse game as Manus tried to hit the Ashen one with spells while the Ashen one did his best to avoid them. After the barrage was over, the Ashen one went in and attacked. As she watched the Ashen one fight, she silently prayed for his safety.

" **Be safe, Ashen one."** Thought Karla as she held her hands together.

* * *

 **Alva**

* * *

Alva gasped out loud after he pulled his sword out of the throat of a knight. After doing so, he slumped to the ground, exhausted and bleeding from several areas where arrows pierced his armor.

"Impressive." Said Arias as he looked at Alva with two remaining assassins and one knight. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. You've survived for quite a while. Its just a pity that its coming to an end now."

"That may be." Said Alva with a grunt as he slowly got up. Using his sword as a crutch, Alva glared at Arias with weary eyes, full of hate. "But if I'm going down, then I'm taking you all with me." Arias scoffed at that.

"I very doubt that. Even if you kill my guards, I'm not the leader of this cult for nothing." With that, he motioned his guards to kill Alva. Nodding their heads, the knight charged while the assassins notched an arrow and readied their bows. As the knight swung down his mace, Alva yelled out in determination as he rolled away. As he rolled, he brought out a black firebomb and tossed it at the knight. As the knight fell to the ground from the explosion, Alva charged at the assassins, albeit slower than he wanted.

Seeing Alva was getting closer, one assassin dropped his bow and brought out two short swords. The assassin then charged. As the man swung, Alva ducked and slashed at the man's chest, his sword's curved blade slicing through the man's clothing with ease. He then made another slash, this time at the man's back neck, killing him. While he made the slash, he fired his crossbow at the other surviving assassin. The bolt pierced through his skull just moments after he let loose his arrow. Alva grunted in pain as the arrow found a chink in his armor and embedded in his flesh. Snapping the shaft, looked over at Arias, only for a black fireball to hit him square in the chest. As he screamed in pain, Arias fired another fireball. He then fired fireball after fireball until Alva was on the ground, exhausted and in pain from the burns.

"Fool." Said Arias. "You made it your life-long mission to prevent Manus from coming, but if you can't defeat me, then you have no hope to stop him. He'll return to bring the Age of Dark and you'll die knowing that you failed your daughter and wife." Grunting and spitting out some blood, Alva looked at Arias.

"Its not over." Said Alva, managing to speak despite the pain he felt from the burns. "There still one knight that can stop this from happening." Arias just scoffed at that.

"Please." Said Arias. "If a knight of the gods could barely defeat Manus, then how can a human one be able to defeat him alone?" Bringing out another fireball, Arias said his final words to Alva. "For what its worth, you've been a good warrior. You've just been on the losing side." With that, Arias threw the fireball. Just moment before it landed, Alva thought of the Ashen one.

" **Knight. Keep Karla safe and happy."** Thought Alva before the fireball hit.

* * *

 **Ashen One**

* * *

" **Damn."** Thought the Ashen one as he dodged a swipe from Manus's enlarged hand. After dodging it successfully, he tried to go for a swing at Manus's legs, but was hit with the creature's staff instead. The staff launched him to the edge of the arena, making him slammed into the barrier surrounding them. Grunting in pain, the Ashen one got up in time to see Manus casting affinity at him. His must be a more powerful one than Karla's because his affinity sent more dark missiles than the one that she taught him, easily triple the amount. Knowing he can't dodge, he raised his shield and grunted as his shield was pelted with the dark spell. Once the barrage ended, the Ashen one lowered his shield arm in exhaustion. That barrage had weakened him enough that he didn't have the energy to roll out of the war as Manus charged and grabbed him. The grandfather of Karla then proceeded to slam the Ashen one to the ground multiple times before tossing him to the other side of the arena. Once he hit the ground, the Ashen one weakly got up. Grabbing his flask, he drank two sips from it. Feeling rejuvenated, he looked as Manus fired another affinity. Knowing he can't block it all, he waited as the missiles came at him before rolling out of the way. He continued to roll until the barrage ended. Once it did, he charged at Manus, who counter charged. Rolling out of the way of Manus's staff, going under him, the Ashen one stabbed Manus's right leg, actually digging a bit into his flesh. The attack caused Manus to scream in pain. He then tried to hit the knight, but he just rolled to safety, though he had to let go of his sword in the process. After running to safety, the Ashen one brought out his emergency weapon, an Irithyll straight sword, and waited for Manus to charge again. Instead, the creature of the dark grabbed his black knight sword and broke it in half.

" **You're just as tenacious and adaptive as the last knight that I've had to face, if not more."** Said Manus as he looked at the knight with his many eyes. " **Why do you even resist? Do you not know of your fate? Of what happens to those that link the fire?"** Having known it before hand by speaking with the fire keeper and Ludleth, the Ashen one nodded his head. **"Then perhaps you should reconsider doing so. What will your friends feel when they learned of your fate?"** Though Manus didn't know that he planed to not link the fire, the Ashen one had no intention of saying that to him.

"They'll accept it." Said the Ashen one. "This is a cruel world. They'll get over it. They have for countless other loved ones." Manus chuckled at that.

" **But what if they don't have to? I plan to bring the age of the Dark. You won't have to link the fire if you accept yourself into my servitude. You'll be able to live a normal life. Get married and have a family. Think about that Ashen one. Think on that potential life. Don't you want that?"** The Ashen one just stayed silent as he looked at Manus. As much as he wanted to say that he didn't, he can't deny that he wanted such a life. To marry a woman and have children. And perhaps he did in his past life, but if he did, that was long gone. The only thing left for him is to link the fire or not. If he linked the fire, he'll die and that will be that. If he didn't, he was honestly not sure. A part of him was afraid that the Age of Dark will be an Age of despair and decay. That he made the wrong choice. And with his interactions with Manus are anything, it was going to be awful for humanity. Another part, however, believed the unknown Age of Dark was better than what was going on right now. With what he's seen during his journey, he believed it quite a bit. Besides, Manus wasn't any different from others that tried to extend the Age of Fire initially. His want to start the Age of Dark was the same as Gwyn's desire to extend the Age of Fire. Both men with high ambitions that destroyed the lives of others. Shaking his head, he thought back to Manus's question.

If he choose to not link the fire, he had the opportunity to marry one of the four women in his life. Yorshka was a possible choice, but her naivety was something that the Ashen one believed was reserved for someone else. He simply didn't have the knowledge needed to help her shape her views on the world as a husband. Irina was another, but he refused to marry the woman that Eygon protected, it just felt wrong. That left the firekeeper and Karla.

Much as the firekeeper would make a fitting wife, he didn't have the same amount of feelings for her as he did with Karla. His feelings amounted more to a brother and sister relationship, rather than a romantic one. Karla, however, he felt strange when he first met her. At first, he thought it was just shock to find just a beautiful woman in a place of misery, but now he realized it was the beginning of a crush being formed. Even when she made snide remarks on him, he didn't mind. Rather, for some strange reason, it attracted him more to her. And when Alva came with this whole quest, he couldn't help but worry for her. He wanted to keep her safe. To keep her from being hurt, whether from Alva or this cult. He wanted to make her happy.

" **It seems Alva was right."** Thought the Ashen one as he looked at Manus. **"I do love Karla."** Using that a form of motivation, the Ashen one looked at Manus.

"You're right Manus, I do want to live and have a family. I want to put down my sword and enjoy the life of a family man. But I can't do that. Not yet. For you see, your last fragment is the woman that I want to be with. This may sound selfish, but it's one of a handful of reasons I have for going against you. And believe me, I don't trust with how you're going bring the Age of Dark and lead it." The Ashen one then readied himself. "So, if you want to bring the Age of Dark, you'll have to go through me." Growling in anger, Manus roared in rage before charging at the Ashen one, who simply waited for Manus to come to him.

* * *

 **Karla**

* * *

"For you see, your last fragment is the woman that I want to be with." That sentence constantly repeated in her mind as she starred at the Ashen one with shocked eyes. It took a few minutes for Karla to reboot her mind.

" **Ashen one."** Thought Karla as she put her hands on her chest. **"You lovestruck fool…but you're my lovestruck fool."** She then began to think of the idea of having a family with the Ashen one. To her delight, she found that she wasn't disgusted with the idea. Rather it made her happy. **"He loves me and I love him back."** Smiling to herself, she looked at Nashandra, who was staying silent. Despite having a neutral face, Karla could feel the anger coming from Nashandra when she heard the Ashen one's proclamation. Karla couldn't help but smirk as she watched Nashandra's hands clench into fists.

" **That foolish knight. He's just like the knight of my time."** Said Nashandra. " **Why is it that most knights are such lovestruck fools."** Karla just looked at her smugly, something that caused Nashandra to growl in anger.

"That's the thing with knights. They may be magic-less men, but they make it up with loyalty and their skills with swords. Not all are incorruptible, true, but those that are, are some of the most dangerous men out there." Nashandra scoffed at that.

" **I suppose."** Said Nashandra. " **Just don't believe he'll be able to save you. You're a part of Manus now and that will never change."** Karla just smirked at that.

"Actually." Said Karla, causing Nashandra to look at her, only to receive a black fireball to the face, sending her tumbling back. "I have no intention to be a part of such a vile creature." She then fired an affinity spell at Nashandra, who yelled out in rage as the spell hit her. Once it ended, she glared at Karla with those empty sockets.

" **You fool! You dare to go against your destiny!"** Yelled Nashandra as she brought out a scythe. Just as she grabbed it. Several pillars of magma erupted from the ground below her, sending her flying up and burning. As she screamed in pain, Karla glared at her.

"There's no such thing as destiny. Only one's choice." Said Karla as she prepared to fire another spell. "And I choose to not become a part of Manus." She then fired a soul spear at Nashandra, who blocked it with her spear, though fragments still pierced her skin. Growling in anger, Nashandra summoned black fire in her free hand.

" **Then I'll take you with force!"** Yelled Nashandra before engaging in battle with Karla, who fought back with everything she had. Their battle causing massive environmental damage to their surroundings.

* * *

 **Ashen One**

* * *

As the Ashen one prepared himself for another flurry of attacks from Manus, he was stunned to see the father of the Abyss suddenly scream in pain as he grabbed his head and stomped on the ground. Seeing an opportunity, the Ashen one ran to Manus. Getting close, he jumped on the father's head crest as his head lowered enough for him to jump on it. Holding on for dear life with one hand, he thrusted his sword at Manus's head. The attack caused him to scream out in pain. As the Ashen one attempted to dig his sword deeper, Manus grabbed him and threw him away. Grunting in pain as he landed roughly on the ground, he drank from his estus flask, noting that it only had enough for one last drink, before grabbing another sword, his straight sword still embedded on Manus's head. With zero effort, he brought out the Wolf Knight sword. Upon seeing the sword, Manus growled.

" **The sword of that foolish knight."** Growled Manus as he remembered the last time he fought against that sword. " **That fool of a knight would have been able to defeat me if he didn't sacrifice his shield to protect his wolf."** Upon hearing that, the Ashen one looked at Manus in shock.

"What?!" Asked the Ashen one. "There was another knight present during your battle with the knight of the gods?" Manus just chuckled at that.

" **Has history become so eroded that people don't know the truth? Of what happened to Artorias? He wasn't the one to defeat me. He succumbed to the powers of the abyss and became a mindless beast. It was a human knight that took up his duty and defeated me."** Upon hearing that, the Ashen one looked at Manus in stunned silence.

" **If a human knight was able to defeat him, then I should as well!"** Thought the Ashen one with renewed vigor. Clutching his new sword, he ran at Manus, who growled out before raising his staff. Almost immediately, the staff was consumed with abyss energy that formed a blade. Manus then swung it down. Though the Ashen one rolled out of that one, the 2nd attack from the staff, fortunately without the abyss energy, hit him square in the ribs. Yelling out in pain, the Ashen one felt several ribs breaking from the impact. As another staff attack sent him to the ground and broke some more bones, the Ashen one brought out a golden vial. Uncorking it quickly, he drank its contents as Manus fired a barrage of dark bolts at him. As the vial's contents healed him of all his injuries, the Ashen one blocked all the dark bolts, seeing that there was no choice. Once the barrage ended, he jumped to avoid the grab from Manus, who was stunned to see that the Ashen one reacted so fast. As Manus recovered, the Ashen one made several slashed at Manus's chest. Once he did, Manus slammed his enlarged hand at the ground. Fortunately, the Ashen one dodged by rolling away from Manus before running away. Growling in anger, Manus jumped high up from the ground before launching multiple dark orbs at the Ashen one, who growled as he attempted to dodge them all.

" **I just need one good strike on his head!"** Thought the Ashen one as he dodged the orbs. **"Then this will be all over, and I can save Karla!"** Once he dodged the last orbs, he looked up to see Manus coming down on top of him. " **Oh shi…"**

* * *

 **Karla**

* * *

"Ashen one!" Yelled Karla out in horror as Manus landed where she last saw the Ashen one. She was so distracted with the wellbeing of her knight that Nashandra was able to get behind her and swung her scythe, catching Karla's back. Screaming in pain and shock, Karla glared as she fired one last soul spear at Nashandra, who swatted it aside. She then rushed forward and grabbed Karla by the neck. As the granddaughter of Manus struggled, Nashandra glared at her and dropped her scythe. She then placed her other hand on Karla's face, rubbing it.

" **You made a terrible mistake."** Said Nashandra as she began to summon dark fire on the hand rubbing Karla's face, causing Karla to squirm in pain. **"I know Manus wanted you intact, but it seems that we need to destroy you to avoid any complications. Good bye, niece"** She was about to place her hand on Karla's face when she was suddenly hit with a giant dark blade in the head. The blade cut Nashandra in half and caused her to drop Karla, who looked at the split Nashandra in shock. As the halves of Nashandra faded away, Karla heard some footsteps. Looking around, she saw a woman coming over to her, wearing a purple dress with a slit for her right left, revealing it, and frilled cuffs. She also wore white gloves and a purple pointed hat. Widening her eyes in shock, Karla couldn't do anything as went over and began to heal her wounds with a miracle. Once she was done, the woman looked at Karla, revealing a face that closely resembled her own.

"It's been along time, my daughter." Said the woman as she began to hold her daughter's face with the love of a mother. Karla just teared up as she embraced the woman.

"It had, mother." Said Karla as she let the tears fall. "It has." Karla's mother, better known as Zullie the witch, just hugged her daughter back. After a few seconds, mother and daughter looked at each other. "How is this possible? You were killed by my hands." Zullie just smiled sadly.

"You did, but in here. I'm very much alive and well." Explained Zullie. "In here, in the restored soul of Manus, all of his fragments can maintain their corporeal form so long as Manus still breathes." Upon hearing that Karla looked at her mother worryingly.

"So, if my knight kills Manus then…"

"If you're knight is able to defeat Manus before he enters the realm of the gods and humanity, then I'll stay dead for good." Said Zullie with a hint of pity for her daughter. Upon seeing the horror in her daughter's eyes, she hugged her. "Don't try to stop your knight, my daughter, he needs to do this. Manus can't be allowed to bring the Age of Dark. At least, his version of it."

"But I just got you back!" Yelled Karla, letting tears fall from her face. "I won't lose you again this soon!" Zullie, eyes with sorrow and tears, hugged her daughter tightly.

"I know, but I rather meet my daughter for one last time than have a life with her on the condition that an insane tyrant can rule over the world. I've seen what Manus intends to do in the Age of Dark. I've seen the horrors that he plans to bring. I cannot, in any good consciousness, allow what Manus plans for the Age of Dark to come to fruition. Even if it means that I lose an opportunity to be with my daughter." She then looked at Karla, tears falling down. "So please, allow your knight to do what he has to do. If not for him, then do it for me. As a last request from your mother." Shaking her head, Karla looked to the ground.

"I just can't lose you again." Said Karla, sobs breaking her voice. "I ***Sniffle*** just can't." Zullie, wanting the same thing as her daughter, forced her to look at her.

"I know. You've always been strong and logical, Karla." Said Zullie. "You know that I'm right. Its unfair, Karla, I know, but what isn't in life?" Bringing her daughter's head onto her chest, Zullie felt the tears dampen her dress, but ignored it. "You know what must be done. It'll be hard, but you don't have to endure the pain alone. You have your knight. Open up to him and allow him to help you go through this. And once your heart has recovered, have him fill the void in your heart and start a family with him. You both love each other so go for it. Don't let him go and love him the same way as you love me." Once Karla was done crying, she looked at her mother, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Wiping her tears away with her sleeve, Karla looked at her mother.

"How do I escape from here?" Asked Karla. Without a word, Zullie gave Karla a black pendant.

"Imagine your knight and you'll be taken to him. Tell him to take the sword on Manus's head and dig it further in his head. After that, use the last spell that I taught you to finish him off. After you both have defeated him, you need to use this." She then gave Karla a piece of parchment. "Study it quickly or else Manus may return someday. Now go." With that she helped Karla up and let go. "Good bye my daughter." Karla, nodding her head, clenched the pendant. Before she thought of her knight, she spoke to her mother.

"I'm sorry for causing your death mother." Said Karla, full of sorrow. "I didn't mean to…" Zullie hushed her daughter.

"I forgive you, though there's no reason to apologize." Said Zullie with a tone that said that she had no ill will toward her daughter. "Tell yourself this, why would I stand in front of your spell when I know of the dangers of the dark?" Widening her eyes in shock, Karla was about to speak when Zullie vanished, leaving Karla alone for good. Closing her eyes in pain, she clenched the pendant and thought of the Ashen one. Within moments, she was engulfed in dark energy and teleported away from Manus's soul.

* * *

 **Ashen one**

* * *

The Ashen one gasped in shock as Manus roared in pain again, clutching his head. Wondering what was going on, he suddenly felt the presence of Karla. Turning to his right, he was shocked when Karla appeared before him, holding a pendant and a piece of parchment.

"Karla!" Yelled the Ashen one before rushing toward her and giving the witch a hug, despite the danger they were in. Shocked, Karla just hugged the Ashen one back as she looked at Manus, still in pain. After a few seconds, the Ashen one looked at Karla, frowning a bit at seeing a few tear stains on her coat. "What…" He stopped when she held up her hand.

"Later." Said Karla as she watched Manus recover. "For now, you need to listen to me. Give me some time to learn how to use the spell in this parchment." She then held up the piece of paper. "Once I figured out how to use it, I'll tell you to take the sword on Manus's head and thrust it further into his head. After that, I'll use a spell and split his head in two. Once he's fading away, I'll use this," She then held out the pendent. "To finish him off. Now distract him! Hurry!" Trusting Karla, the Ashen one charged at Manus, who roared upon seeing Karla among them.

" **Insolent granddaughter!"** Yelled Manus as Karla set up a dark barrier around her before beginning to study the parchment's contents. Charging at Karla, he forgot about the Ashen one until he stabbed him in the legs before following up with several slices on his knees. Growling in annoyance, Manus grabbed the knight, who stared defiantly at Manus. **"You've been a thorn on my side for too long!"** Manus then proceeded to slam the Ashen one on the ground multiple times before tossing him away. Slamming into the barrier for the seventh time, the Ashen one quickly drank the last of his estus before switching out his shield for a sorcerer staff. As Manus charged at Karla, the Ashen one fired a soul spear at him. Followed by another and another until he was too exhausted to cast anymore. The first two did nothing to Manus, who shrugged them off, but the other two caused minor pain as they pierced his tough hide. He then roared in pain as the last spear hit him. Undeterred, Manus charged at Karla and began to hit her barrier. The dark barrier held for two hits before succumbing to the 3rd. Without warning, Manus grabbed Karla, making her drop the parchment. Glaring at his granddaughter, Manus was about to speak when Karla threw a black fire ball at him. Momentarily stunned, Manus couldn't do anything as the Ashen one came and jumped on his back, who then proceeded to climb up to his head antlers. He had just gotten hold of one when Manus began to shake his head, trying to get rid of the Ashen one. Despite Manus's attempts, the Ashen one held on and looked at Karla, who nodded her head. Nodding back, the Ashen one jumped to grab the sword. As he neared the sword, he grabbed on, forcing it to move a bit from its original position. Roaring in pain at the sudden movements, Manus dropped Karla and tried to grab the Ashen one before he could do anything. Unfortunately, the Ashen one managed to get on top of his head and slammed his free fist onto the sword's pummel, making it go deeper after a few strikes. That caused Manus to roar in rage and pain as he felt the sword start to penetrate his skull and touch his brain.

"Get away Ashen one!" Yelled Karla as she prepared a spell that she hadn't used since she first used it. Looking over at Karla, the Ashen one jumped away from Manus just as Karla swung a giant blade of darkness. The blade hit the sword on Manus's head, the force causing the sword to go even deeper and through Manus's brain. But it didn't stop there, the force of the strike was so great that it went right through Manus's head and out through his jaw. As the sword fell to the ground, Manus gave a final shriek before starting to fade away. As he did, Karla began to prepare the spell that her mother told her to use. She knelled to the ground and soon a dark circle appeared before her as well as in front of her. As the Ashen one watched Manus explode in a blast of dark clouds, he was stunned to see those dark clouds go over to Karla. He then watched in slight horror as the clouds began to be absorbed into her. Wincing in pain as the clouds peppered her, Karla endured as she absorbed them all. When the last cloud was absorbed, she fell to her knees, holding her chest. Concerned, the Ashen one ran over to her and held her.

"What happened?" Demanded the Ashen one in worry, looking at Karla in concern. Taking a deep breath, Karla looked at the Ashen one.

"What needed to be done." Said Karla. "You see, the last time that Manus was defeated, his soul fragmented into many pieces. Those fragments became their own beings and many of them brought ruin and destruction. To prevent that and, to prevent him from returning again, I absorbed his soul. Akin to your collection of the souls of your enemies, only this time there's no way for Manus to return. His soul is used to empower me sorceries to even greater height." As if to demonstrate, Karla fired a barrage of dark bolts into the barrier surrounding them, sending out dozens without any signs of her being tired. After a few moments, she looked at the Ashen one. "Don't worry about me. I won't turn evil or something akin to that. I may have a few nightmares here and there, but I'll endure it. Just like I've always done." Still concerned, the Ashen one placed a hand on her cheek, something that Karla found endearing.

"Even still, you have my promise that I'll be there for you." Said the Ashen one as he looked at Karla. Despite feeling the cool leather of his gloves, Karla felt her cheeks heat up from the Ashen one's touch. Placing her head on his chest, she closed her eyes in content.

"I'll hold you to that." Said Karla, happy. "Now shall we leave? I believe we still have a few rats to take care of." Nodding his head, the Ashen one held Karla as he brought out a homeward bone. He then crushed it and the two were brought back to the Firelink Shrine.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Arias**

* * *

" **Something is wrong."** Thought Arias as he waited with the rest of the cult for Manus's return. The final piece was taken by Manus sometime ago and he's dispatched the knight that has given them so much trouble with the other being, presumably, taken down by Manus himself after he foolishly went after the last piece. If the knight had been defeated by Manus, then what was taking himself so long to arrive? Did the battle exhaust him to the point that he needed to rest? Did the father decide to bring the Age of Dark without informing his followers first? Or did the knight actually win against the father? The last thought was quickly swept aside by Arias. There was no possible way that the human knight managed to defeat Manus. The father was simply too powerful to be taken down by a mere human knight, even if they're undead. That left the first two options. Arias hoped that it was the 2nd one because it would mean that the father was as powerful as he claimed it to be. He didn't need to have fellow members of the cult questioning his guidance when it become public knowledge that Manus nearly lost to a human knight, especially when he kept claiming that Manus was invincible to anything but the gods. After a few more minutes, Arias began to suspect that something was very wrong. He was about to speak with Manus again when he heard a whistle. Looking behind, his eyes widened in horror when he saw the final piece and the knight from before looking at them all. Smirking, the final piece aimed her staff at them all and winked. Before he could do anything, a massive stream of dark magic came from her staff and hit them all. The stream lasted for ten more seconds before it stopped, revealing nothing but fading corpses of cult members. Satisfied, Karla looked at the Ashen one, who looked around for any survivors.

"We're done here." Said Karla as she tossed the staff back at the Ashen one, who caught it with ease. "Now we just need to find my father." The Ashen one just nodded before the two conducted a long search of the entire cave complex, hoping to find Alva soon so that they can leave. After hours of searching, the two were beginning to suspect the worst. The two were about done searching in one wing of the building that contained the fragments of Manus when they heard some growling behind a door. Looking at each other, the Ashen one carefully opened the door. When he did, the two saw Alva. Or rather, what was left of him.

Growling to himself, the hollowed corpse that was Alva walked around aimlessly as he dragged his sword around.

"Father." Said Karla with a look of pity. Though she hated him for what he did throughout her adult life, she still felt a twinge of pity when she saw that he went hollow. Looking at Karla, the Ashen one grabbed the hilt of his replacement Black Knight Sword, having gotten it from a defeated Black Knight.

"Should I…" Karla just nodded.

"Make it quick." Nodded in agreement, the Ashen one walked over and, before the hollowed Alva could do anything, he thrusted his sword on Alva's chest, breaking through his armor with ease. The force caused the hollow to drop his sword in surprise. As the hollow growled at him, clawing at the Ashen one's helm, the Ashen one gave a slight bow of respect to Alva. Despite having many disagreements with the man, he couldn't help but be respectful. He was an ally and so he deserved something to indicate that the Ashen one appreciated his help. Once his bow was done, the Ashen one drew away his sword before bringing it to Alva's neck. With a yell, he proceeded to cut Alva's head off, his strength as an undead helping him immensely. As the head fell, the Ashen one looked to see Karla looking at his display with stoic eyes.

"You won't say anything about his death?" Asked the Ashen one. Though he knew that Alva and Karla didn't get along, he was a little surprised that she didn't want to say anything. Karla just looked at the Ashen one.

"Ashen one. As much as it makes me heartless, I just can't find the will to say anything good about him other than he was a good father during my childhood." Said Karla, she then looked at her father. Walking over, she grabbed his sword and held it. "However, he does deserve a good burial for doing this duty in eliminating this cult. Don't you agree?" The Ashen one nodded his head. He then proceeded to grab Alva's body and leave with Karla, both eager to leave this place.

* * *

 **Much Later**

 **Firelink Shrine**

* * *

"I think this will do nicely." Said the Ashen one after he finished filling up the hole he dug up for Alva, complete with the body. Once done, he slammed a blank tombstone on the grave. Much as he wanted to inscribe something on the tombstone, he know what to inscribe on it. And Karla refused to write anything. Sighing he looked at Karla as she laid Alva's sword on top of the grave.

" **At least, she's willing to do that part."** Thought the Ashen one before giving her some space. Looking at the grave, Karla gave a slight bow before looking at the Ashen one.

"Ashen one, before you go and do your quest, may you do something for me. In the arena." Tilting his head in confusion, the Ashen one nodded before escorting Karla to the arena where he fought Gundyr. As they walked, the Ashen one looked over at Karla. When she noticed him looking at her, Karla went over and held the Ashen one's hand, surprising him. Before he could say anything, she spoke. "All will be explained when we get to the arena. Not before." Upon hearing that, the Ashen one kept quiet. As they walked, the Ashen one looked at their linked hands, wondering what this meant.

" **Does Karla…love me?"** Thought the Ashen one. **"I mean, she did act intimate with me before we faced Manus, but that was under the influence of that monster. Could she actually have feelings for me?"** If she did, the Ashen one would be delighted. Much as he believed letting the Age of Fire die is the right answer, he didn't really think much on what to do after that. Perhaps he'll discover what to do next with Karla and his friends at his side. **"Well, I do deserve peace after all I've been through. Might as well share it with a woman that I love."** And he was going to get his answer now as they had just entered the arena. Upon arriving, the two walked down the middle with Karla letting go. Once she did, she began to remove her coat, shocking the Ashen one. He was about to speak but Karla stopped him. She then proceeded to casually remove her coat, revealing the brown breast bindings that covered her chest. With her coat gone, she tackled the Ashen one to the ground. Once he was on the ground, Karla quickly removed his helm, revealing the Ashen one's face. Widening her eyes in surprise, Karla let out a seductive smirk.

"Aren't you a shy man, Ashen one." Said Karla as she began to stroke his pale skin while looking at his brown eyes. "Or are you saving this for me?" The Ashen one just coughed as he looked at Karla.

"What is this about, Karla?" Asked the Ashen one as he looked at the woman he loved, though he already knew the answer. Rolling her eyes, Karla began to smash herself onto the Ashen one, looking at him with seductive eyes.

"In case this display isn't clear enough, I want you, Ashen one." Said Karla. "And before you ask, I'm not under the influence of any spell or monster. This is all genuine. I truly love you, my knight. And don't say you don't love me, I heard what you said to Manus." Upon hearing that, the Ashen one looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"So, you heard all that?" Asked the Ashen one. Karla scoffed at that.

"Of course I did." Said Karla. "If it were anyone else, I would have cursed them to oblivion. But you," Karla adopted a sad look. "Ever since we meet, you've been kind to me, taking in strides my insults and doing what you can to make my stay in Firelink Shrine as hospitable as possible. And when you forced me to accompany you and my father to stop that cult, you tried your best to comfort me, both when I told you about my former lover and the time before we had to go and meet with my father. All that, combined with your selfishness and bravery, made me fell in love with you. I've never felt this way towards another person that wasn't my previous lover. So please," She then leaned in, her lips nearly touching the Ashen ones' own lips. "Take me now. I know that your time to link the fire is soon, so I ask you to take me as I may never get the chance again." Looking at the sadness and desperation in Karla's eyes, the Ashen one sighed. He supposed it couldn't hurt to tell her about his plan.

"Karla, I don't intend to link the fire." Said the Ashen one. Upon hearing that, Karla widened her eyes in surprise. He then told her his plan with the Firekeeper on letting the Age of Fire die so that the Age of Dark can commence. He also told her his reasons for doing so. "Even after seeing Manus, I knew that I have to let the Age of Dark start. The Age of Fire has gone on for too long. It needs to end or else more monsters like Manus may be created to bring the Age of Dark to light, only their version of the Age of Dark may be one of tyranny and cruelty." He then looked at Karla. "So, we don't have to do this now, Karla. We can do it after I get back."

"True." Said Karla before smirking. "But I want to do it now." She then pressed her lips on the Ashen one's lips, who gasped out loud before closing his eyes and kissing her back. After a few minutes, the two looked at each other, out of breath. "Think of this like a reward for all you've done. And to better entice you to return, let's do this again." She then proceeded to remove her pants while the Ashen one began to remove his armor. After both were completely naked, Karla pounced on the Ashen one and began to make love to him.

Meanwhile, in Firelink Shrine, the inhabitants could have sworn that they heard the screams of pleasure coming somewhere nearby.

* * *

 **Much later**

 **Firelink Shrine**

* * *

Karla was humming to herself as she looked at the pendant that her mother gave her. Her last memento of her mother. Thinking back to good times, Karla wondered how the Ashen one was doing.

" **No doubt trying his hardest in defeating whatever challenges he has to deal with in order to be given the choice to link the fire or not."** She sighed. " **When is anything ever easy."** A small part of her was worried that the Ashen one had gone hollow, but that was easily tossed aside. She lost count of how many times that knight had died while she was here and she was sure that his death count was even higher as she joined his journey quite late compared to the others. **"If he did go hollow, I'm not going to be a happy woman."** Karla began to consider leaving to go find the Ashen one and the firekeeper when her surrounding began to darken. Looking around, Karla saw that she could barely see anything. She could see Andre and Cornyx quite fine, but that was due to the light sources near them. The old hag, having left after the Ashen one and the firekeeper left, shop began to fade away. She soon heard the chuckle of Andre.

"Well, looks like that bugger, decided to let the Age of Fire die." Said Andre. "Well good riddance I say. Age has gone on for too long."

"Indeed it has." Said Cornyx with a hum. "Though I'm afraid of the future, what's life without some sense of fear."

"Not one worth living that's for sure!" Yelled Patches from his perch in the upper levels. Karla rolled her eyes and was about to comment when she heard the voices of the Ashen one and the Firekeeper. Upon hearing their, she rushed toward the two and watched as they made their way from the bonfire as it died. Without warning, Karla tackled the Ashen one and hugged him tightly, causing the Firekeeper to giggle lightly before leaving to give them so space. After a few seconds, Karla let go and looked at the Ashen one.

"So, this is the Age of Dark." Said Karla as she looked around, seeing that there was no natural light anymore. The only light sources were from the few torches in the shrine. "Its…not too bad. I'm used to being in such darkness anyway." The Ashen one chuckled at that.

"I bet you are." Said the Ashen one before grabbing Karla's hands. "I take it you want to do that thing we promised." Smiling, Karla led the Ashen one away from the shrine and to the arena. Watching the two, Andre laughed.

"50 gold coins that says he's going to get her pregnant next week." Said Andre. Cornyx just laughed at that.

"Might as well join." Said Cornyx as he took part in the bet with Patches, who threw in 100 coins. The Firekeeper just shook her head at the betting before smiling at the retreating forms of the Ashen one and Karla. Happy for them. She also hoped that she'll be the godmother for their children. It would be so nice to take care of children.


End file.
